Siren's Call
by Fallen Maiden Of The Boundary
Summary: When Ragna stumbles upon a strange girl with even more stranger powers, things start to go out of control. How will he cope? And what does this girl have to do with one of his past selves? RagnaXOC. Slight TerumiXOC.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Have decided to start an actual story now, not a one-shot! Yeah, so this story is a RagnaXOC, like my earlier one-shot, Blazing Flames. Hope you enjoy this prologue!_

_Summary: When Ragna stumbles upon a strange girl with even more stranger powers, things start to go out of control. How will he cope? And what does this girl have to do with one of his past selves? RagnaXOC._

_Before I start the prologue, I just have to say, I am only setting this in Calamity Trigger, as I was meant to get Continuum Shift on the 29th October, but it has been delayed in England until the 19th November! Which makes things extremely difficult. Yeah. And also, in the summary, when I refer to Ragna's past self, I mean that it is still him. Like in the game, he is one of the people that get reincarnated every time the world ends. So, by his past self, I mean himself, but like, 20 years ago...people following me? No? Tough cookies. Anyway, please review, and tell me how I can improve!_

**Siren's Call: Prologue**

"Mizu! You have to run! Get away from here!"

How could I possibly do that? Leave him there to die, while I walked away, unharmed? I couldn't. I wouldn't.

"I can't just leave you here!" I yelled back at him, tears streaming down my face as I stared at his wounds. I contemplated for a short moment whether or not to try and get him out of here. I quickly decided against that thought; he was way too heavy for me to carry him out.

"Activating termination protocol."

I turned, to see the girl who had given Ragna his wounds, charging up an attack. An attack for me.

"Mizu! No!" I heard Ragna yell, and with his last ounce of strength, he darting in front of me, shielding me from the attack that would have probably killed me.

"Ragna! Stop!" I screamed, watching as he fell to the floor with a grunt of pain. I dropped to my knees, and touched his back with my hands. I felt his blood pulsing weakly against my fingertips, and I knew in that moment...that he wasn't going to make it. His wounds weren't healing. He was...going to die...

No! I wouldn't let him! He promised! He promised that he wouldn't die before me!

"Please...Ragna...don't die on me...please...I love you..." I whispered, and I heard him suck in a sharp breath. He lifted his head slightly, to gaze at me with slightly glazed over eyes.

"You...love me?"

"Yes! I always have! From the moment I met you!" I sobbed, my tears falling onto his face. He gave me a small smile, and with a trembling hand, he reached for me.

Placing a cold hair on my cheek, he began to caress my skin, leaving behind a small tingling sensation.

"Mizu...I...I have always loved you, too," he whispered, and with one last effort, he pulled me downwards, crushing his lips against mine.

I gasped, but responded immediatly, knotting my hands into his mass of white silky locks as my mouth moved with his.

I felt him trying to gasp for breath, so I pulled back, breathing in his scent deeply.

"Ragna..." I whispered, watching as he winced in pain. That's when I came back to reality.

"You... you don't love me, Ragna? No...Why?" I heard the girl whisper, this time in a much more human-like voice. I couldn't look at her; my gaze was fixed on Ragna's, as he struggled for breath.

"...Perish."

I didn't have time to comprehend what was going on, until I was knocked aside by a huge blade. I went tumbling backwards, my head cracking against the cold marble pillar. I felt my vision go fuzzy, and then completely black.

"No! Mizu!"

"Now, Ragna...we can finally become one..."

"No! What are you doing? Get off of me! Mizu! MIZU!"

Ragna's voice was the last thing I heard, before falling into the calming blackness of unconsciousness...

**Owari! I know it's a bit short, but it'll have to do for now! Please review! And also, like another RagnaXOC fanfic on here, I'll be doing Omakes! (aka. Extra's!) So, please stay tuned for chapter 1!**


	2. The Girl In The Water

_A/N: Chapter 1! Hope you enjoy! Ahem...Ragna, if you will?_

_Ragna: *Sighs* Fine...Raggy does not, in any way, shape or form, own BlazBlue or the characters, except for Mizu Kurenai...Wait a minute, why is your name Raggy? Have you taken that from BlazBlue to use it as a epically failing nickname? (It's true! Nobody remembers to call me Raggy!)_

_Me: ...if you must know...yes, I have. But...no one cares. So shut up. *continues eating cookie*_

_Ragna: *facepalms*_

Chapter 1: The Girl In The Water

Quiet. It was quiet. A single word played on the tip of my tongue. Peaceful. Yes. It was very peaceful.

A single voice echoed through the trees. It was a man's voice; I was sure of that. He sounded annoyed; very annoyed actually.

"Dammit! I'm late! I knew I should've set off sooner! By the time I get to Kagutsuchi, The Cauldron will already be open! Perfect! Just friggin' perfect!"

I was shocked at the tone in this man's voice. He sounded very agitated. It would be better if I didn't interfere with him. Not that I could anyway. I was trapped, until someone with enough strength could save me from this horrid prison.

I felt a huge amount of water swirl around me, and I gulped.

_What are you doing here, __Seishin? _I thought, knowing that the creature could hear me. I felt a sharp pain in my back, and I fell forwards, water billowing over me.

"Keep your mouth shut, Kurenai! My patience is wearing thin already," his voice echoed throughout the dark cavern.

_I asked a simple question. I expect an answer!_ I growled angrily, causing him to whip at my back again with his tail.

"And I expect you to shut up! You little bitch!" he snarled back, and I felt his cool breath on my neck. For a moment I forgot all about the voice I had heard, and concentrated on not screaming out in fear.

"That's better..." he sighed, and I felt the breath subside.

"...The stars are moving..." I heard him growl suddenly, and I gasped. The...stars...? Where had I heard that before?

_I...I don't understand..._ I muttered, and he turned to me, his blood red eyes blazing furiously.

"Of course you don't! You are a mere child who has lost her memories. But you'll remember... and when you do, I'll snatch your memories from your body once again!" he chuckled evilly, watching in amusement as I began to cower in fear.

_I...I won't let you! I'll run away!_ I yelled at him, feeling extremely stupid afterwards.

"You know that's impossible. You're trapped here, until your saviour comes," he taunted, and I dropped my eyes to the floor. My saviour. Oh, how I longed for my saviour.

"And, well, I killed your saviour myself...remember?" he growled, watching in amusement, as I shut my eyes tightly.

_That...it wasn't him. He wasn't my saviour,_ I murmured, quietly to myself, gasping as he snarled in pure rage. I felt the breath leaving my lungs in a burst as his tail wrapped around my body, suffocating me.

"Yes it was, you whelp!" he hissed, his blood red eyes boring into mine. I could only whimper pathetically as he gripped me tighter, crushing me in his iron grasp. I could see that look of enjoyment on his face. I doubted whether he would stop this time. Was I going to die...?

I felt the crushing sensation disappear completely, and I took a much needed gasp of air. I then remembered. In my weaker state, I could no longer breathe underwater. I thrashed around in the water violently, before my eyes began to close. My body began to shut down out of exhaustion, and I opened my mouth, letting in gushes of water fill my system. Fate...it was so cruel...

My eyes opened suddenly as I felt the ripples as someone's hand splashed at the water. The ripples reached my sinking form, and suddenly, I was alert again. That...that aura...no, it couldn't be!

I kicked my legs, and slowly, I began to ascend. I heard Seishin's angry bellows below me, but he couldn't stop me now. There was a human near, and exposing himself just to recapture me would be too risky, especially as the Council had been keeping an extra large eye on him. I smirked, and the feeling got stronger as I neared the top. I felt the man's splashes cease, and I saw him glancing at the spot where I was about to pop up.

_Great, _I thought, _maybe he can help me._

"This isn't over yet, Mizu. Just you wait. I'll find you...and when I do...I will see that you beg for death!" I heard Seishin's voice disappear into the darkness, and I gulped.

_Well,_ I muttered, _no turning back now._

With one last final look down at my resting place, I shot upwards, towards the surface...

~Omake~

Litchi: *reading book*

*A small knock at the door interrupts Litchi's peace and quiet*

Litchi: Come in!

*The door opens, to reveal a young woman with bright blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes*

Mizu: Um...Hi, !

Litchi: Oh, hello there! You must be the OC! It's nice to meet you!

Mizu: *blushes* Um... it's nice to meet you too!

Litchi: Please, come and sit; I'm sure that this chapter must have been very tiring for you!

Mizu: Tiring doesn't cut it! It was down-right terrifying!

Litchi: Yes, well, I'm sure that our lovely readers are wondering what is going on right about now!

Mizu: Oh...? *looks at reviews for prologue* we have readers?

Litchi: *sweatdrops* Eh...moving right along...so, Mizu, why don't you tell us a bit about what goes on this chapter?

Mizu: Oh, um...ok!...Ahem...Well, to those who haven't guessed it by now, I was at the bottom of a lake in this chapter.

Litchi: And how, may I ask, did you survive down there?

Mizu: Well...it's because I have control over the element of water.

Litchi: *gasps* Really?

Mizu: *Nods* Yep! Pretty cool, huh?

Litchi: Yes, yes! Please, do go on!

Mizu: Um...ok? So yeah, I can control water. It basically like I can 'bend' the water at my will. You ever watched 'The Legend Of Aang: The Last Airbender'?

Litchi: *shakes her head*

Mizu: Pft! You have no taste! Anyway, to all those people who have watched it, I'm kinda like Katara. A water-bender.

Litchi: Please tell me this isn't going to be a crossover fic!

Mizu: *shocked* Of course not! What kind of twisted, sick person do you take the author for?

Litchi: I've never met the author...

Mizu: Huh...come to think of it, neither have I...

Litchi: Uh...so, I also want to know, who is Seishin?

Mizu: *Shivers* A horrible spirit. Check it out. His name actually means spirit, whereas mine means water in Japanese.

Litchi: *Googles it* Oh! So it does!

Mizu: Told ya!

Litchi: So...what is Seishin? I mean it's obvious that he isn't human...what with, his tail, and all.

Mizu: Yeah...He's definitely not human...to tell you the truth, he's a dragon. A kind of Guardian of the elements, if you like. Except he has neglected his responsibility, and has decided to torture me instead.

Litchi: That...That's horrible!

Mizu: Tell me about it...

Litchi: So...any other things you'd like to share with us?

Mizu: Uh...I would tell you a bit about myself, but I have really no character background that I can reveal yet, without giving away at least half of the plot...

Litchi: ...The author's just being lazy, and hasn't given you a character background yet, has she?

Mizu: Uh...Well...No...

*Raggy storms through the door; face red with anger*

Rags: I'll have you know that I have been very busy!

Litchi: Oh look, the author.

Mizu: Uh...

Rags: Seriously, jeez! I have had enough of people telling me that I'm lazy! I am anything but! 10 volumes of Vampire Knight don't read themselves, y'know!

Mizu: I bet they could if they tried...

Rags: Shut it, you! I can erase so easily from this fic! Instead, I'll have...Kokonoe as the main character! How do you like that?

Mizu: *gulps* U-Understood...I will say no more...

Rags: Damn straight! *storms out the door, waving farewell to Litchi*

Litchi: Uh...I think we just messed up the entire storyline...

Mizu: This is an OMAKE! IT DOESN'T COUNT!

**END**


	3. Memories

_A/N: Hi guys! Hope you liked the last chapter! Hopefully this one will be better than the first! Ahem...Ragna?_

_Ragna: Ok... Raggy does not in any way, shape or form own the characters from BlazBlue, except Mizu Kurenai...and if she did own BlazBlue, then God help us all..._

_Me: Hey! That wasn't nice!_

_Ragna: Hey, you threatened to make Kokonoe the main character in the Omake! How am I supposed to feel about that?_

_Me: IT WAS AN OMAKE! IT DOESN'T COUNT!_

**Chapter 2: Memories...**

I hit the surfuce of the lake, and I threw back my head, gasping at the air that felt so good going down my throat. I heard the man yell out in shock, and then I then a loud splash as he dived into the water. I felt him lift me up over his shoulder, and I was carried out of my prison in warm arms. I instantly relaxed; I was just too exhausted. By the time he had placed me on the warm dry earth, I had passed out...

Ragna mumbled to himself as he placed the passed out girl on the floor, watching as she smiled slightly. 

"What the hell just happened?" he grumbled, slumping down to the ground. He shook out his pure white locks, water flying in every direction.

Ragna didn't know why he had jumped in to get the girl. It wasn't really him; if it was, he would have left her there to get out by herself. His body had just reacted; jumping into the freezing water to rescue this mystery girl.

_Well, _he thought, _I guess I'll find out who she is once she wakes up!_

Ragna turned his head towards the girl, who was leaning against a tree, sleeping peacefully. He turned his gaze back to the lake, a thoughtful look on his face.

"How could she have survived that long underwater? I was there for a least a few minutes!" he muttered, scratching his head in confusion.

"Ah! I'm looking too much into this! I'm sure there's a logical, crappy explanation!" he growled suddenly, turning his head away from the water, just as a pair of blood red eyes materialised in the depths. They glared at the young girl, passed out against a tree, and then at the young man who had saved her.

_I'll be waiting, Mizu...Waiting and watching..._

And with that, they were gone, disappearing silently into the murky depths.

Ragna sighed in frustration, before moving closer to the girl. He was shocked to see that she was awake, her bright blue eyes assessing him nervously. She was shaking with fear. Ragna gasped in shock as his eyes met with hers.

_Those eyes...that hair...Cara...? No...No, it can't be...Jubei said she had died...an accident...yes...she's dead..._

Ragna knew what he was saying was true, but he couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth.

"Cara?" he whispered, and the girl cocked her head to the side in curiousity, before gasping...

I didn't know what had happened; one minute I was staring into the eyes of my rescuer; the next, I was spacing out. Was it because of the name he had whispered? Cara?

A sudden white light crushed itself upon me, and I was knocked out once again...

_"Try and catch me, Raggy!"_

Memories.

_"Hey! No fair, Cara! You cheated!"_

So many...memories...

_"I'm sorry...no one survived..."_

So much...pain...

_"No! He can't die! He can't be dead!"_

So much...suffering...

_"Master...Jubei?"_

_"Yeah. Whatcha need, kid?"_

_" Who's that boy over there? The one with the white hair?"_

_"Ah, so you noticed him, huh? Knew my apprentice would catch on sooner or later! Why, you like him?"_

_"N-NO! It's just...he seems familiar..."_

_"Probably cos you've met him before. Goes by the name of Ragna. Ring any bells?"_

_"R-Ragna? But...Jubei that can't possibly be hi-"_

_"Well, whether you believe it or not is your choice. But that is Ragna. He's alive..."_

A happy memory...

_"...Ragna..."_

_" Huh? Who the hell are you?"_

_"Well...uh..."_

_"Well? Spit it out!"_

_"...It's Cara, Ragna! Your friend!"_

_"...Cara?"_

The last thing I felt, was a pair of warm arms wrap themselves around me, hugging me tight...

I blinked, and I was awake again. I was a little unnerved to see the man in the same place I had seen him last, before spacing out. With the same expression on his face. What? No time had passed? What the...?

I flinched a saw his right hand move forwards. He paused, a small smirk on his face.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you..."

I felt at ease immediatly, and I let him touch my shoulder.

"What's your name?"

"...Mizu..."

**END**

**~Omake~**

Litchi & Mizu: *reading*

Tao: Hey! Boobie Lady! I'm here!

Litchi: Oh, hello, Tao, I didn't see you there!

Mizu: Boobie Lady...? *looks at Litchi's chest* ...Oh! I get it now!

Tao: Mew? Who's this?

Mizu: My name is Mizu.

Tao: Meow...? MEZUUU...you're Water Girl!

Mizu: Excuse me?

Litchi: Oh, don't be offended! Tao has a way with coming up with nicknames for people!

Mizu: *glances at Litchi's chest* Uh... I can see that!

Tao: So, Boobie Lady, what are we doing?

Litchi: Well, we are going to find a bit out about Mizu now...

Tao: You mean to say that the author's come up with something? Meow!

Mizu: Uh...*sweatdrops* Yeah... So, anyway, ask away!

Litchi: Height?

Mizu: 5 ft 6 inches.

Tao: Weight?

Mizu: 50kg

Litchi: Birthday?

Mizu: May 20th. Same date as the author's birthday.

Tao: Blood Type? 

Mizu: B

Litchi: Race?

Mizu: Human. At least, I think I'm human...I'm not really sure...

Litchi: Uh... *sweatdrops* I think that's all we have time for! Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Tao: Hold on a minute.. who's Cara?

Litchi & Mizu: YOU'LL FIND OUT LATER ON!

Tao: Ok...mew...


	4. Information

_A/N: Sorry, Ragna, but I'm firing you! You've been treating me like a piece of camel poop for the past 2 chapters! And I just can't have that!_

_Ragna: Oh, c'mon, Rags! Gimme another chance! I promise I won't say anything mean to you!_

_Me: Hmph!_

_Ragna: *Sigh* ...Raggy does not, in any way, shape or form, own the characters from BlazBlue, except for Mizu Kurenai..._

_Me: Right! Now onto chapter 3!_

**Chapter 3: Information**

"...Mizu?"

I wasn't expecting the man to sound so confused. I mean, was there something wrong with my name?

"Um...is there something wrong with my name?" I asked, watching as he snapped back into reality.

"Uh..no! Of course there isn't!" he stuttered suddenly, whipping a hand through his pure white locks.

"So...do I get to know your name?" I whispered, and he huffed, before nodding.

"The names Ragna...Ragna The Bloodedge..." he muttered, and I gasped. Ragna. The boy from my memory. His name was...

"Um...excuse me, but have we met before?" I asked quietly, watching as his head whipped round, and he stared at me with a hint of shock in his features.

"W-What?"

"I asked whether we've met before. I can't quite put my finger on it, but it's as if I know you from somewhere..." I whispered, and then stayed silent for a time, pondering.

"Huh. It doesn't matter, anyway. I'm done here," he muttered, and with that, he got up, and began to leave. I struggled to my feet, and began to run towards him.

"Wait! You can't just leave me here!" I yelled, watching as Ragna turned his head towards me, glaring at me. I gulped, and froze in my tracks. He...he was scary...

"Leave me alone," he growled, and stalked off once again. I let him get a little bit further ahead, before following him again. I thought I had fooled him for a while, at least. Turns out I was the fool.

"You're not very good at stalking, are you?" he mumbled in frustration.

"For your information, I wasn't stalking you. I was just...following you," I muttered, and he sighed.

"And that would be called stalking," he stated calmly, and I grumbled incoherently. He stared at me for a short while, before waving a dismissive hand at me.

"Don't you have some other place to be?" he said, beginning to walk again. I cocked my head to the side in thought, before shrugging and skipping to his side.

"In truth...no," I said quite happily, and he glared at me through his white coloured bangs.

"Well, can you find someone else to annoy? Please?" he asked, sighing as I smiled at him.

"No. You're fun to annoy!" I giggled like a small child. I wasn't lying; it was extremely fun to annoy him. I was having the time of my life.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that," he growled, annoyed at my answer.

I stayed silent for a few moments; the same happy smile plastered onto my face. I couldn't remember the last time I had walked before. It felt nice.

"Uh...your feet hurting?" he asked, glancing down at my bare feet. I shook my head, and to prove my point, I leapt forwards, grabbing hold of the nearest tree branch, spinning on it, and landing lightly on my feet. I bowed slightly, before laughing.

"I'm light on my feet. I don't even feel the ground," I explained, watching Ragna's face turned back to his normal calm composure.

"...You're strange..."

"Well, you're mean, but I don't spurt it out so the whole world can hear it!

"...shut up..."

I felt myself smile slightly as he told me to shut up. It had been so long since I had had an actual conversation with a human. Well, I couldn't remember anything from when I had first awoken in the lake, with Seishin toying with my mind, so I didn't really know if I had ever had an actual conversation with a human before. But, my mind was telling me that I had, so I just went along with it.

I breathed in deeply, letting the cool fresh air enter my lungs. It tasted so good.

For the first time in many years, I felt as if I was in control of my life. I was free...

Ragna stared down at the girl as she took a deep breath. There were so many questions he wanted to ask her. So many things that he needed answers to. But...for some strange reason, his mind was telling him that now wasn't the right time. He felt like he needed to get to know this girl first, before questioning her.

Ragna, for the first since he had met her, really _looked_ at Mizu. He hadn't paid that much attention to her before; he had only paid attention to the fact that she looked _exactly_ like Cara. But now, he assessed her, taking in her features.

Short spiky blonde hair framed her face, which was accompanied by a pair of dazzling sapphire eyes, that seemed to see into his soul, everytime he looked her in the eye. She was quite small; around 5 ft 5" Ragna guessed, giving her that innocent look. She wore a white sleeveless shirt that came down to her naval, with a pale yellow bow attached to the front of it, with a pair of black shorts. Attached to each side of her shorts were sheaths, each holding a small but deadly dagger in them. Ragna could tell straight away that she wasn't a fighter. But what she lacked in offence, she made up with agility. He could tell by her figure alone that she could endure long flights; running without stopping, and silently he thanked the heavens that they had made her this way.

_If she's planning on sticking around with me, she's gonna need speed...and a lot of it..._

"Um... Ragna?"

Mizu's voice snapped Ragna out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"...where exactly are we going?"

_Already decided that you're tagging along with me, eh? Ah well...your funeral..._

Ragna pointed one gloved hand towards some dim lights in the distance.

"There... The 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi..."

**~Omake~**

Mizu & Litchi: *minding their own business*

Ragna: *bursts through the door* There you are!

Mizu: Ah! Oh, it's just you, Ragna!

Ragna: Where the hell have you been?

Mizu: I've been with Litchi, Ragna. Litchi has been teaching me some things about Kagutsuchi.

Ragna: *relaxs* Oh really. What kind of stuff has she been teaching you?

Mizu: All kinds of stuff! Like, about the NOL and the Kaka Clan! And also, about this one guy, in the NOL, who is a real jerk! His name is Jin Kisaragi!

Ragna: W-What? *goes pale*

Mizu: Uh...are you feeling alright, Ragna? You're looking kinda pale...

Ragna: I'm fine...just...continue with what you were saying.

Mizu: Oh, ok! And, yeah, so she was telling me about Sector Seven, and about The 'Red Devil'! He sounds so cool! I can't wait to fight him!

Ragna: *sweatdrops* Yeah...hate to break it ya, kid, but there is no way that you are gonna defeat that guy!

Mizu: Huh? Why not? ... and hey, I'm not a KID! *tugs at Ragna's hair*

Ragna: Hey! Let go! That hurts!

Mizu: Take it like a man, Bloodedge!

Litchi: *facepalms* Just like kids... more info about Mizu in the next Omake!


	5. Flashbacks

_A/N: Thank you, Dark Nepthys for reviewing my story! Means a lot to me! Ahem...Jin?_

_Jin: What?_

_Raggy: You know what to do..._

_Jin: Right...Raggy does not in any way, shape or form, own the characters from Blazblue, except for Mizu Kurenai...Ok, can I go see my brother now?_

_Raggy: Of course! A promise is a promise...Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter 4: Flashbacks**

"...Kagut...suchi?"

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. Kagutsuchi. Where had I heard that name before...?

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" I heard Ragna sigh, and I shook my head slowly.

"No...I don't."

"Good. Now, we need to get moving. I need to reach the city by dawn."

"Why?"

I didn't expect to see Ragna's shoulders tense as I asked him why, but I saw the way his whole body stopped moving, and the way he stared at the floor. I decided to not push him any further.

"It's okay. I was out of line. I'm sorry," I murmured, walking ahead of him, to jump up onto a tree branch and spin on it.

"What?" he muttered, and I glanced at him, to see him watching me with heterochromic eyes.

I didn't know what was happening. One second, I was staring at Ragna, the next, I was spiralling towards the ground, not even sure if I was conscious or not. I felt Ragna catch me, and how he stumbled, trying to catch his balance. It was then that my vision faded into a dull black...

_"Try and catch me, Raggy!"_

I opened my eyes, to find myself in a lush green field, nothing else to be seen for miles, except the odd house or two. Masses upon masses of trees were clumped together in large patches around the field.

"Where is this place?" I muttered in astonishment.

"Am I...dreaming?" I knelt down, and, much to my surprise, the grass felt soft and real beneath my fingertips. This place...what was it?

_"Hey! No fair, Cara! You cheated!"_

I felt myself turn, towards two figures that were running swiftly towards me through the grass. One was a young boy, with pale blonde hair, and light emerald eyes. The other was a girl, with short spiky blonde hair, and dazzling azure eyes. The pair stopped; their chests heaving. The girl glanced up, and for a second, I thought she noticed me. But then I seemed to notice...she wasn't looking at me, but _through_ me...how strange...

_"That was fun! Let's do it again, Raggy!"_

_"Again? But I'm tired, Cara!"_

Something popped in my head, and I remembered the name Ragna had whispered to me when I had first met him. Cara...was this girl Cara?

I then noticed. The boy. His hair, his face. He looked exactly like a younger version of Ragna. Except...Ragna had white hair. And heterochromic eyes. Did...something happen?

_"Oh, c'mon, Ragna! It's not like we get to spend a lot of time together nowadays... I mean...now that Saya's ill..."_

Saya? Who was Saya? The name...it struck something in my head...Saya...wait a minute, Ragna! The girl said Ragna! It was him! A younger version, perhaps, but it was him, nonetheless!

_"I know...I wish I could spend more time with you. It's fun...I enjoy it... But I can't help my sister being ill..."_

So Saya was Ragna's sister? Figures. The way he talked about her...he sounded almost...protective...

_"I know that..."_

_"...you could always play with Jin."_

Jin? Another person to add to my list of people I have to find out about? The name rung a bell...Jin...

_"...Jin's...difficult. I tried talking to him the other day. He just...blanked me...It's like he's just closed off the outside world..."_

_"I know...but maybe, if you keep trying-"_

_"Ragna, you know as well as I do that continuing this won't help him. He needs family...he needs you..."_

Something clicked in my brain, and I smiled slightly. The girl had called Ragna family...so maybe...was Jin Ragna's brother?

_"...I know..."_

_"It...it's just so...sad..."_

I gasped, as those words came out of my mouth as well as the girls. What was going on?

_"Hey...you're not crying, are you?"_

I saw little Ragna (X3) walk towards the girl, and sure enough, tears were beginning to fall from her eyes, onto her pale cheeks. I watched in curiousity as Ragna wrapped his arms around the girl, comforting her as she sobbed. I felt a slight tug in my heart as I watched the two embrace. Why...why was I feeling this?

It was at that point that my vision went hazy, and I fell backwards into the darkness...

I shot upwards, taking in short gasps as my system started again. I saw Ragna first, staring at me with a hint of shock in his features.

"You okay?"

"..."

"Uh...Mizu?"

"..."

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't speak. Instead, I jumped to my feet and ran. I heard Ragna call my name once or twice, but I heard no sound of him tailing me. That was good. I needed time to think.

"Mizu..."

I whipped my head around, searching for the voice who had growled my name. I saw a figure make it's way towards me, and I tensed, ready for battle...

**~Omake~**

Mizu: La, la, la! La, la, la! (if you couldn't tell, she was singing!)

Litchi: Wow...you have an amazing voice, Mizu!

Mizu: *blushes* Thank you!

Litchi: Who taught you to sing like that?

Mizu: Nobody did. Natural talent.

Litchi: Wow...

Mizu: So...anything you wanna know about me?

Litchi: Hmm...hobbies?

Mizu: Singing. That's about it. When you're trapped in an enchanted lake, you don't get to do much...

Litchi: Values?

Mizu: Hmm... *Professor Layton Pose* my necklace.

Litchi: Your necklace?

Mizu: Yep. *gets out necklace* Look.

Litchi: *looks. See's a gleaming silver necklace with the words, _Forever In My Heart_, engraved in the middle. It seems to be some kind of locket) That's beautiful...

Mizu: *nods* I don't know who gave it to me. I woke up in the lake, and this was around my neck. It's concealed by my bow, though. All you can see is the chain.

Litchi: *nods* Ok... Likes?

Mizu: Um...singing? Ragna?

Litchi: Ragna...? You mean to say...

Mizu: I don't like him in that way! *blushes*

Litchi: Sure you don't...Dislikes?

Mizu: Seishin. War. The Black Beast.

Litchi: Wait a minute, how do you know about the Black Beast? I thought your memories were gone?

Mizu: Seishin can't hide everything from me. I would have found out sooner or later anyway. The Council used to talk about it a lot.

Litchi: Speaking of which...what is The Council?

Mizu: The Council is the organisation responsible for putting the Dragons in charge of the elements. They checked up on Seishin regularly, just to check he was doing his job. He didn't do a very good one though. Too busy torturing me...

Litchi: *sweatdrops* This is slightly depressing...

Mizu: I know... *sighs, then notices Litchi's panda* Is that a panda?

Litchi: Oh, you mean Lao Jiu? Yes, he is...

Mizu: Aww! he's so cute! Can I pet him?

Litchi: Uh...

Mizu: Oh, c'mon, Ms. Litchi! PLEASE!

Litchi: *sighs* Fine...

Mizu: Yay! *grabs Lao Jiu, and starts petting him* He's soooo fluffy!

Litchi: *sweatdrops* See you in the next Omake!

Please review!


	6. A Fateful Encounter

_A/N: Hi guys! I just have to say, thank you for reviewing! I'll say thank you to everyone separately:_

_Dark Nepthys: Glad that you're interested in my story! I'll continue to write, just knowing that people appreciate my stories! Thank you for reviewing! *hugs*_

_thetrueazure: Glad that you like the storyline! Thanks for reviewing! *hugs*_

_Gongondemon: I'm glad that I've actually started a full-scale story! I have to admit, I was getting kinda bored of the one-shots! And, Mizu is quite a mysterious character, sin't she? I haven't even completely figured her all out yet! XD Anyway, I know that my chapters are quite short and all, but I have to say that I'm working on it! I'm trying to do both quantity and quality! Writing long chapters has never been my forte, but I've gotta try to at least lengthen them a little bit! (considering my main dream is to become an author! ^^') So, glad you like the story, and thanks for the tip! I'll be sure to make this chapter slightly longer! *hugs*_

_Yeah, so...Tao?_

_Tao: Yep, author girl? Oh, right, the thingy... Ahem...Raggy does not in any way, shape or form, own the characters from BlazBlue, except Mizu Kurenai...oh, and author girl?_

_Raggy: Yes, Tao?_

_Tao: Why did you give everyone hugs? That's kinda creepy..._

_Raggy: Says the person who goes up to Litchi Faye-Ling and gropes her breasts!...well, I'm just a huggy person..._

_Tao: Meow...kay...?_

_Raggy: Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 5!_

**Chapter 5: A Fateful Encounter**

As the figure got closer, I began to notice some very unhuman features about it. For one, the thing had a tail. No, wait, two tails. At least, I thought it was two. I wasn't quite sure. It was swishing from side to side so quickly, I couldn't really tell how many there were. The other thing, was that the creature was quite small. Even smaller than me, around 4 feet, I guessed. The creature stepped out from the shadow of the trees, and I had to hold back a gasp.

"M-Master Jubei!"

I saw my old master frown slightly, his small fangs poking out from his mouth, giving him that slightly menacing look.

"So you remember me, do ya? Well, I wasn't expecting ya to. What you doing out here, kid?"

The way he spoke to me made me suddenly nervous. The way he talked; it sounded as if he didn't want me around. I shrugged off the feeling of unease, and answered his question.

"I wanted to find a place where I could relax a little bit. Do you know any places like that nearby?" I asked quietly, wanting to get away from him as soon as possible. Jubei didn't answer; instead he began to make his way towards me on the hind legs of a cat. I gulped, and stepped backwards.

Something was wrong. Very wrong. I shouldn't...I shouldn't be feeling this way! So nervous...

"...You're supposed to be sealed away..."

I gasped, and stared into Jubei's eye, watching as his face began to portray anger.

"W-What?"

"You heard me! You're not supposed to even be alive at this point in time...The Council should have taken care of you by now," he growled angrily, and I gave him a confused look.

"How...how do you know about the Council? How did you know that I was sealed away... unless..."

My mind suddenly went blank as memories came rushing back to me.

_"I'm sorry, kid. I can't have you tampering with the boys destiny any longer."_

_"Please, Master! Don't do this!"_

_"It's for ya own good, Cara! Can't ya see the pain you're putting him though? The pain he has had to endure, and all you're doing is making him suffer even more!"_

_"I...I know..."_

_"Then ya understand why this has to be done. Believe me if I could I would kill ya. But...I don't have the strength to destroy my star pupil..."_

_"Master..."_

_"Run, kid. Run, and hope I don't find ya."_

I felt the tears beginning to well up, and fall down my face. I felt Jubei's gaze on me, but I couldn't bare to look at him. I knew what he had done. He was the one who had sealed me away, all those years ago.

_"W-What? Cara's...dead?"_

_"I'm sorry, Ragna. I did all I could. But the truth was...that she was just too weak. I couldn't do a thing..."_

_"No...It can't be true! It can't possibly be true! You're lying!"_

_"Believe me, kid, I wish I was. But I'm not. Cara's gone..."_

I remember that time as if it was yesterday. I had hidden myself as best as I could; believe me, trying to hide from a cat with heightened senses wasn't the easiest thing to do. In fact, it was impossible. I remembered the horrible pain I had felt in my chest as I watched Ragna fall to the floor, yelling profanities into the cold, hard earth. I felt myself beginning to fill with anger, and I knew that I had to go, before I jumped out of my hiding place and yelled, "Hey! Look at me! I'm alive really! Jubei's just trying to make it look as if I had died, so that you'd stop thinking about me!"

I felt Jubei's gaze again, and I was snapped from my thoughts.

"You...you sealed me away...didn't you...?"

I could only stare in complete shock as Jubei nodded mutely.

"I told you to run, and you didn't follow my orders. It was my only choice."

"But I wouldn't have interfered! I would have just observed from a distance, like Rachel used to!"

"And what if Ragna had run into you accidently? What then? At least, if Ragna _had_ bumped into Rachel, then he wouldn't be freaking out saying, "What the hell? You're supposed to be dead!" Think about this logically for a second, Mizu!"

"Don't call me that!"

He recoiled suddenly as I snapped at him, the glare very evident on my face. I was seriously beginning to lose my patience with my former master. He held up a paw in defence, and sighed.

"Look. I understand you're upset. But the truth is that I just can't have ya running around with Ragna! He has an important destiny, and I don't want you screwing it up for him by revealing your true self!"

"Then I won't reveal my true self. I'll stay Mizu for a while, until this whole thing is resolved."

I could tell immediatly that Jubei didn't like the idea. It was definitely too risky. I glanced down at the cat, to see him smirking slightly.

"Y'know...that isn't such a bad idea...I'll let you go free for a while then, 'Mizu'... but if you screw up anything for the boy-"

"Ok, ok, I know, you'll throw me back into the enchanted lake!"

I smiled slightly as Jubei chuckled. He held his paws out to me, and I bent downwards, and within mere moments, I was hugging the cat tightly. I felt him begin to purr slightly, and I laughed slightly.

"I'm glad that we've finally got things worked out...Master..."

"So am I, my dear pupil. So I am..."

I sat quietly by the lake, staring into the calm dark blue depths, as I tried to focus my mind on a single point in the water. Jubei watched me curiously from behind; it was quite obvious that he wasn't a water person. But, what cat was?

I breathed out, and lifted my hand above my head, taking the water along with me. I swayed my hands left and right, and the water followed my lead; twisting and turning easily in my grasp. With a sudden confidence, I flicked my hands forwards, causing the water to fly in front of me as fast as an eagle would dive when hunting it's prey. It rebounded like a whip, and I had to roll out of the way, so that I didn't get soaked. Jubei, however, wasn't paying attention.

Splash.

"AHHH! WHAT...WHERE THE HELL DID THIS WATER COME FROM!"

"Um...guilty?"

I chuckled nervously as Jubei glared at me with pure rage in his eyes.

"Uh...I can fix this!"

And with that, I began to pull the water from Jubei's fur with my powers, moving my arms backwards and forwards in a wave motion. Jubei watched in amazement as the last of the water left his fur, leaving him completely dry.

"I see you've improved. Well done, my student." 

I had to smile as Jubei called me his student. It had been so long since I had been called that. It felt...nice.

"Thank you, Master..."

**~Omake~**

Ragna: *sighs* Mizu? Where are you?

Litchi: Hello, Ragna. Why are you looking for Mizu? Did she run away?

Ragna: No! Of course she didn't!

Litchi: ...she ran away, didn't she?

Ragna: ...yes...

Litchi: Why are you so depressed? Unless...do you like Mizu, Ragna?

Ragna: What? No! I barely know her...

Litchi: Oh...ok then... Would you like to know her, though?

Ragna: What?

Litchi: Oh, don't worry! I'm just curious! I won't tell anyone, I promise... so, would you like to know her in more ways than one?

Ragna:...you're sick...

Litchi: Not sick. Just curious.

Ragna: ...this story isn't going to turn into a rated M, is it?

Raggy: No!

Ragna: Good...then no, if you are refering to me having sex with Mizu, then no, I won't be.

Litchi: aww...such a shame...

Ragna: What the hell, woman! You're scary!

Litchi: Well, all I'm saying is that you cannot find any good lemon stories with you and an OC...

Ragna: Hell, I'm getting outta here, before she makes me rape Mizu! *runs off*

Litchi:...and it's always better to use a condom...wait, where did he go...oh my...I must have frightened him off... stay tuned for the next chapter!

Please review! Constructive Critism is appreciated!


	7. Alone

_A/N: Hi guys! Nearly Christmas! Can't wait...actually, I can. I'm not getting anything...XD I'm not that bothered! I have all I would like! Anyway... I'm not sure who should say the disclaimer...hm..._

_Torakaka: If you don't mind, I'll say it._

_Raggy: Torakaka? Um...ok, sure._

_Torakaka: Very well... Raggy does not in any way, shape or form own the characters from BlazBlue, except Mizu Kurenai, meow._

_Raggy: Thanks so much, Tora!_

_Tora: No problem...I needed something to do, since I'm not appearing in this story until later on... _

_Raggy: I promise, you will be in this story! You may even appear in this chapter... Anyway, hope you enjoy Chapter 6! _

_(p.s. Youtube Gameplay FTW!)_

**Chapter 6: Alone**

"Mizu?"

_Dammit! I never should have let her run off like that! What the hell was I thinking?_ Ragna thought angrily to himself, as he pushed some stray branches away with his right hand. The slight tingling sensation that ran down his fake arm as his hand brushed against the twigs sent a number of shocks through Ragna's body, causing him to wince in pain.

"Dammit. It's starting again," he groaned as the pain began to increase, and he held onto the trunk of a nearby tree to stop him from tumbling forwards.

Ragna had been having these attacks even more frequently ever since Jubei had turned up about a week ago. Ragna's former master had warned him that things were going to change...that things weren't going to go the way he thought they would this time...Ragna had passed it off as random jibberish, but something tugged at his heart, telling him that what Jubei was saying was true. And it was. Things had changed. He had rescued Mizu, and now he was looking for her. If he hadn't have rescued the girl, then he would probably be in Kagutsuchi already by now. How strange...

Ragna let out a loud groan as the pain in his arm got worse, and he felt his entire body beginning to shake.

_Weird...this attack...it's the most powerful one yet...what the...hell?_

Ragna felt himself beginning to lose consciousness, and with a small yell of pain, he fell forwards, expecting to hit the ground heavily. However, what awaited him was not the ground, but a pair of warm arms, covered in some thick fabric. As Ragna fell into those fabric-clad arms, he couldn't help but look up, to see a black hooded figure gazing down at him thoughtfully. Wait...that hoodie... those features...!

"T-Tao?"

The Kaka tilted her head to the side, and then shook her head. He saw the cat-creature say something, but he couldn't make it out. His vision was going blurry. He couldn't see her bright red eyes or her toothy grin anymore. As he fell into unconsciousness, he heard the Kaka mutter something.

"Tora. My name is Torakaka."

"Huh? What do mean, The Wheel Of Fate Is Turning?" I asked Jubei in confusion, watching in slight amusement as my master raked his brains for a way to explain his previous sentence.

"What I mean, kid, is that every fight you get into could change your fate drastically. And Ragna's too. I'm just askin' ya to be careful. Think before ya act."

"I'm not a masochist, if that's what your implying. I won't go rushing into fights. And neither will Ragna."

"Maybe some of your memories _are _still locked, considering the fact you can't remember Ragna's impulsive nature!"

I smirked as Jubei spoke about Ragna. The way he talked about him; he sounded as if he talking about his son. It made me slightly jealous.

"Well, I better be off!" Jubei sighed, beginning to turn away from me.

"Ok. Good luck with journey!"

"Same goes for you too!" And with that, he vanished into the shadows. I stared at the spot my Master had just been settled in, before sighing, and sinking to the floor.

The atmosphere changed immediatly. Alone. I was alone again. Should I go find Ragna? No. He would be so pissed off with me when he found me. I'll try to avoid blood-shed as long as possible.

Now that my Master's presence had vanished completely, I suddenly felt very vunerable. That comfort I had when someone was with me was gone, and I found myself shaking in fear. I gulped, and my eyes darted around, searching for an enemy that wasn't real. I whimpered slightly, and, finally losing my cool, I jumped into the nearest tree, and wrapped my arms around my legs, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Why...?" It was all I could do to break the deafening silence.

"Why am I so...weak?" I could feel the tears coming, and I couldn't stop them. I let them stream down my face, and my silent sobs made my body shake terribly.

"I don't...I don't understand. Why do I have to feel like this?"

I knew no one would answer, but I was silently hoping that someone would. At least then I could feel whole again, instead of feeling utterly hopeless and alone.

A few minutes passed with me talking to myself, until I suddenly felt another presence close-by. I... I wasn't alone anymore. I looked up in time to see a dark figure towering over me on the tree branch. At first I thought it was Jubei, but I then realised that the figure was female. She had a short, black hoodie jacket on, the hod covering up most of her face. All I _could _see of her face, were her two red eyes, and a toothy grin, that reminded me of a Cheshire cat. I scanned down her body, to find instead of hands, she had huge paws. At least, I thought they were paws. They might have been her sleeves. I then noticed. Sticking out behind her, her tail swished gently in the breeze. She was a human-like! I knew it!

The creature stared down kindly at me, before offering me an oversized paw. I took it gently, and she helped me get my balance on the branch.

"Thank you," I murmured to the creature, and she merely nodded, before jumping down to the ground, me following her shortly after. She turned to face me, her blood red orbs gazing into my own azure blue ones.

"Are you Mizu?"

The woman's voice startled me slightly, so I just nodded, wondering how she knew me.

"Then I have the right person. The Cat Person instructed me to take you to Ragna." 

So, Jubei sent the human-like to find me! Master...I will be forever in your debt!

"Oh... I see," I whispered, not sure of what else to say. The creature smiled, before holding out one of her paws.

"My name is Torakaka. A warrior for the Kaka Clan."

So, she was from the Kaka Clan! Figures. The Kaka never show their faces.

"I'm Mizu...Mizu Kurenai. But you already knew that!" I chuckled nervously, and she laughed gently, before beginning to walk in the direction I guessed she had come.

"Come now, Mizu. We musn't keep Ragna waiting, meow,"

"Um...Torakaka?"

"Please, just call me Tora."

"Uh...okay? Tora...is Ragna angry with me?"

I winced at the thought of an angry Ragna. Ugh. Not a good image to be having. Not a good image at all.

"Huh? I'm not sure I understand. Why would Ragna be angry with mew?"

"Well, um...I...kinda ran away from him earlier..."

I giggled slightly as Torakaka gave me an amused look.

"Don't worry, he's not angry, from what I could see. Just extremely anxious, and tired," she explained, and I breathed in a sigh of relief, even though I was slightly confused.

"Tired? Anxious?"

"When I found Ragna, he was about to pass out. It seemed like he was suffering, so I rushed over to help. He collapsed," she whispered, and I gasped in utter shock. Ragna... was suffering?

"Don't worry about it. He passed out, and I managed to carry him to a small clearing in the middle of this area. He woke up around 15 minutes ago."

I breathed out in a huge gust; well, at least he was alright. Still scared the crap outta me, though.

"Do you what caused him to pass out?"

"It was most likely MOAG, meow."

"Huh? MOAG? What's that?" I asked, utterly clueless.

"Meltdown Of Azure Grimiore... wait, didn't mew know about Ragna possessing the Azure Grimoire?" she asked as I gasped at the mention of the Azure. My brain couldn't seem to comprehend what Torakaka had just said.

"Ragna... possess the Azure Grimoire?"

**~ Omake ~**

Ragna: *minding his own business*

Mizu: Hey! Ragna! Come over here!

Ragna: *sighs, and walks over to Mizu* What?

Mizu: *points to little kitten* Isn't it just the cutest? And it's all alone! Can we keep it?

Ragna: No.

Mizu *pouting* Aw...but why not?

Ragna: Because.

Mizu: That's not a valid answer.

Ragna: Tough shit.

Mizu: Whoa, someone's in a bad mood. Do you have PMS or something?

Ragna: ...Shut up...

Mizu: Make me.

Ragna: Well, since you asked... *flings Mizu over his shoulder and begins to tickle her ribs*

Mizu: AHHH! STOP! IT'S UNBEARABLE! AHAHAHAHAHA!

Raggy: Hold it!

Ragna: What...? Oh, what the hell do you want!

Raggy: *Holds up shotgun* Out my OC down...now!

Ragna: *puts Mizu down in flash* Sorry.

Raggy: So you should be!

Mizu: Thanks, author!

Raggy: *smiles happily* No problem!

Ragna: *whispers to Mizu* What's up with her? She seems extremely happy...

Raggy: I can hear you...

Ragna: Uh... *sweatdrops*

Raggy: And I'm happy, because I'm gonna try making a Taokaka cosplay costume!

Mizu: A kaka outfit! I wanna help!

Raggy: Feel free to do so! I felt like I needed to do something over the christmas holidays, so I've set myself a project!

Mizu: *giggles* Okay!

*Mizu and Raggy start talking about sizes of clothes and shit*

Ragna: *sweatdrops* Oh...kay? See you guys in the next Omake!

Please review! Constructive Critism is appreciated!


	8. Reunion

_A/N: Chapter 7! Never thought I'd get this far in such a short amount of time! It's you, my wonderful readers, that have kept me going! You will be forever in my heart! Anyway, disclaimer time!_

_Tora: Raggy does not in any way, shape or form own the characters from BlazBlue, except for Mizu Kurenai._

_Raggy: Thanks, Tora! I own ya one, meow!_

_Tora: It's no problem at all, and why are you saying meow?_

_Raggy: Meow! I don't know what you're talking about..._

_Tora: ...you're still excited about making the Taokaka cosplay, aren't you?_

_Raggy: Extremely! Anyway, please enjoy chapter 7, meow!_

**Chapter 7: Reunion**

"Yes...didn't Ragna tell you that he possesses the Azure Grimoire?"

I shook my head violently from side to side.

"…No, I didn't know…"

Tora sighed, before placing a large paw on my shoulder.

"Don't be sad, Mizu. It's most likely that Ragna didn't have the time to tell you, or he didn't want you to find out," she stated, and I nodded, but I wasn't convinced. He had kept a secret from me, and I wasn't happy.

"So, are we gonna go?" I asked, wanting to get to Ragna as soon as possible.

Tora nodded once, and went deeper into the forest. We walked for what seemed like ages, before she came to a sudden stop.

"Shh… he might be sleeping…" she whispered, and I had to hold back a giggle.

Tora walked into the clearing first; her massive paws swinging from side to side happily as her tail wagged and her ears twitched. She came to a stop by a pile of logs, and, sure enough, Ragna was there. Awake.

"Did you find her?" I heard Ragna ask, his voice strained and broken. He sounded horrible.

Tora nodded once, and then motioned for me to come out of my hiding place. I gulped, and stepped out into the light. I saw Ragna's face light up a little, before turning into a death glare. I shuffled nervously.

"Heh…you're gonna kill me…aren't you?"

"…"

"…I'll take that…as a yes…"

"…get your ass over here…"

I was over in a flash, afraid of the surprisingly calm Ragna. We sat in silence for a little while, before Tora coughed.

"I'm…gonna go hunt for a while…" she stammered, and leapt up. In mere seconds, she was gone.

I sighed; why did she have to leave me here with _him?_ Why now?

"Soo…" I whispered, trying to start up conversation. It was then that I felt a warm hand on my head. I looked up, to see Ragna patting my head gently. It was actually…quite a nice feeling. I leaned into his touch, and I had to hold back a moan when he pulled back.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured, looking away from me. I nodded once, before staring off into the other direction.

It was so hard to believe that me and Ragna used to be best friends. The way it seemed between us now…there was just…so much tension. It made me feel uneasy.

"…you…you possess the Azure Grimoire, don't you?" I whispered, and I heard Ragna suck in a shocked breath.

"How did you know? Who told you?" he yelled angrily, jumping to his feet. That was a big mistake. With a groan, he fell to the floor, clutching his sides in pain. I rushed over to his side, and helped him onto the log, where he let out a huge sigh.

"Torakaka told me, if you must know. I...was…"

"What? Shocked? Disgusted?"

"…Intrigued…"

"Huh?"

Ragna stared at me with a mixture of shock and anger in his face. No doubt that he wanted to know what was up with me. Why I wasn't freaked out by this whole ordeal…

To tell you the truth, I wasn't in the slightest bit worried about Ragna's Grimoire anymore. I was more worried about what it could do to him. Tora had mentioned something before about Meltdown of Azure Grimoire…it sounded serious.

"Tora told me that the reason you have been having these attacks lately, is because you have developed something."

"Developed something? What, like AID'S?"

"Don't joke. AID'S is serious. And no, it's called MOAG."

Ragna's head cocked to the side.

"MOAG? What the hell does that mean?"

"Meltdown of Azure Grimoire."

I watched as Ragna's face began to turn an unhealthy shade of white, and I had to shake him a few times before he came around.

"M…Meltdown…?"

Yep. Apparently. Your body will begin to stop functioning, if we can't find a cure," I guessed, and I had to shake Ragna once again.

"But…how the hell can you treat something like that? It's not exactly like I can just waltz into the closest clinic and say, 'Hi, I have MOAG. Do you have any medicine that could treat this crap?' I'm a wanted criminal y'know!"

"…You're a wanted criminal?"

"…You're clueless, do you know that?"

"…Yeah…there's no need to rub it in…"

Ragna sighed, and began to pat my head again, snapping me out of my depressed state immediately.

"Well…maybe I could make some…I have a little experience with medicine, so I might be able to whip something up…not sure whether your taste-buds will survive though…"

"…"

"…"

"… I think medicine isn't the best thing for me right now!"

"I agree completely."

We both sighed in frustration, when suddenly, I heard a faint rustling in the trees. Wait… the wind…it wasn't blowing. How was that possible?

Ragna seemed to have sensed it as well, and he drew his large sword, ready to fight. I got ready to draw my daggers; after all, I was a better runner that a fighter. But I could still hold my own against an enemy!

"My, my, my, Ragna. I see you have a new friend to play with. Why, she does seem familiar…"

I whipped my head around, to see a young girl in a gothic looking dress, staring intently at me. The words left my mouth before I could stop them.

"…Rachel Alucard…"

The girl smirked, and vanished into thin air, only to appear mere inches from my face.

"Hello there…child…" she smiled, and I felt a chill run down my spine. This girl…she made me feel so uneasy.

"Rabbit! What the hell are you doing here?" I heard Ragna yell, and I was snapped out of my daze.

"Why, can't I visit anymore? All I wanted to do was check up on you, and I see you have a friend with you…and a young friend at that… I never knew you were a pedophile, Ragna."

"What the hell, Rabbit? How the hell did you jump to that conclusion?"

"Well, let me see. You are out in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees as far as the eye can see with no one around, and you have the company of a young, beautiful girl…yes, how _did_ I jump to the conclusion that you were a pedophile? Oh, how I wonder…"

"Can it, bunny leech."

I had to smile at Ragna's pathetic comeback. Rachel was good.

"Oh, maybe you don't know what the word means? Well, a pedophile, you see, is a man who likes-"

"OKAY! Enough Rabbit. I'm not stupid. And I'm definitely not a pedophile. So get that into your vampire head of yours."

I giggled slightly at the pair, who turned to look at me.

"What's so funny?" Ragna asked, and I giggled some more.

"You…and your pathetic comebacks…they're so bad they make me laugh!"

"Grr…"

Rachel turned to face Ragna with a smug look on her face.

"Looks like I win this round, Ragna."

"…get the hell away from me, bunny leech."

"Your insults are so dull. I'm not even remotely phased by them."

"…" 

I had managed to stop giggling, and then I saw Rachel staring at me once again.

"Now…let's see…if you have the power to protect all that you hold dear…"

"Huh?" 

And with those words, Rachel darted towards me, her pale blonde hair flowing out behind her majestically…

**~ Omake ~**

Mizu: *humming to herself*

Ragna: *sleeping*

Mizu: *stops humming and looks up at the night sky, sighing* 2 more days…

Ragna: Until what?

Mizu: Ah! Oh, I didn't realize you were awake, Ragna.

Ragna: You woke me up with your singing,

Mizu: heh…sorry. Anyway…it's 2 days till Christmas!

Ragna: Christmas? Oh yeah, so it is!

Mizu: …

Ragna: …

Mizu: … I'll buy you something if you get me something!

Ragna: I have no money to buy anything…

Mizu: …screw you then…

Ragna: *sighs*

Mizu: Anyway, the author has told me to tell All you lovely readers, that she is taking BlazBlue one-shots! So if you want to see your favourite Ragna The Bloodedge making out with Jin Kisaragi on a park bench-

Ragna: Hey!

Mizu: *coughs* Sorry… If you want to see your favourite Bang Shishigami making out with Jin Kisaragi on a park bench, then please PM her!

Ragna: Yeah…but please, nobody send the previous as a request…that would just be creepy *shudders* Ugh…

Mizu: Also, the author is okay with writing lemons as well, so please, request away! XD

Hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


	9. Protect

_A/N: Hi guys! Here is Chapter 8 for you to enjoy! Oh, and by the way… *looks at Ragna* …You're __ugly!_

_Ragna: Your mom's ugly__!_

_Me: You're faggy shoes __*points at Ragna's shoes* _

_Ragna: *cries and runs off* _

_Tora: Er… Raggy does not in any way shape of form own The BlazBlue characters, except for Mizu Kurenai…and, what was that about?_

_Me: You have to watch StandardTristan on Youtube to find out. Just type his name in on Youtube, then his channel, and the video will be under, 'Faggy' is not a practical adjective. I guarantee you will laugh…if you have a sense of humour…_

_Tora: Um…o…kay…?_

_Me: So…please enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 8: ****Protect**

"Whoa!" I dodged Rachel's attack; her purple lightning missing me by inches.

"What the hell?" I yelled angrily, flicking a strand of my hair that had fallen loose out of my face. Rachel smirked, and dashed towards me again.

"Like I said before, I wish to see if you have the power to protect," she murmured, pulling a hand gently through her pigtails.

"But from what I've witnessed so far…all you're good at is running away," she taunted, and I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"Oh, you did _not_ just say that!" I growled, pulling out my daggers and facing Rachel with a glare. I glanced at Ragna, who stared at me in shock, before glaring at Rachel.

"Rabbit! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snarled, attempting to stand. He winced as the pain returned, and I gave him a look.

"Stand back, Ragna. This is my fight!" I muttered, turning back to Rachel once again.

"…Well? What are you waiting for? I'm ready," I stated, clenching my daggers tightly. Rachel closed her eyes, and jumped up high into the air. She landed in front of me, before reaching out to grab me. I jumped back, far too fast for her to catch me.

"Running again? Coward," she teased, and I snarled, before dashing forwards, to meet her next attack head on. What I didn't expect, was for Rachel to close her eyes again, and summon more lightning.

"Baden Baden Lily!" she cried, and a bolt of lightning shot down, hitting me. I screamed, and fell forwards, landing on my knees, panting heavily.

"So reckless. At this rate, you won't even be able to survive this time," Rachel whispered, and I glared at her in confusion.

"This time? What the hell are you-Ah!" I gasped as Rachel's hand met my face, sending me flying backwards, my back hitting a nearby tree.

I lifted my head weakly, to see her walking gracefully towards Ragna, who was clutching at his sides in agony. I saw her lift up her hand, to strike the final blow. She was going to hurt Ragna!

"No! I won't let you!" I yelled, running in front of Ragna, spreading my arms out in a protective stance.

"Ugh…Mizu…don't…" I heard Ragna groan, and I shook my head violently.

"Shut up, Ragna! Just shut up!"

I heard Ragna gasp as I told him to shut up, and Rachel's attention was diverted for the slightest of seconds. In a quick motion, I sapped some of the water from some nearby grass, and pushed my hands forward, sending the water hurtling towards Rachel.

"Water Strike!" I yelled, and with a flick of my wrists, the water came crashing down on Rachel, submerging her in the cool water. With a small grunt of effort, I moved the water around, making it into a small but vicious whirlpool. The sheer force of my bending sent Rachel spinning out of the whirlpool, into a tree.

I panted in exhaustion; my arms dropping helplessly by my sides, as my knees began to shake.

Why did my bending have to backlash on me now?

I spotted Rachel getting to her feet, and I forced myself into a fighting stance, despite my body's desperate pleas to rest. I saw Rachel smirk, and then she was in front of me, her pigtails flowing gently in the oncoming breeze. She reached out, and grabbed my neck, causing me to gasp.

"You didn't think that you'd get away with this, did you? Truly, you are a stupid girl!" she growled angrily, yet I saw some meaning in her words.

She dropped me to the ground, and I was in no state to fight back. I hung my head, and waited for the pain to begin.

That's around the time that I heard the sound of metal sliding out of its sheath, and a loud clang as it hit against something relatively hard. I looked up, to see Ragna standing in front of me, sword drawn, glaring at Rachel.

"Enough, Rachel," he growled, and I sighed in relief, and got to my feet, resuming my fighting stance with great effort.

Rachel smirked at me, and then she was gone; a few petals off of blood red roses left in her place.

"I will be back, Mizu. Once you gain power, I will test you again. Be sure to become stronger…for _his_ sake, Mizu…" Rachel's words echoed in the area. I knew who she was on about when she said for his sake. She was on about Ragna.

I dropped my fighting stance immediately, and fell to my knees, utterly exhausted. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I glanced up, to see Ragna staring down at me, shock evident in his features.

"You okay?" he asked, and I nodded, and tried to stand up. What a failure that turned out to be.

With a groan, I fell forwards, and I felt the warmth of Ragna's jacket as he caught me, and I fell into unconsciousness…

"_I'm sorry…no one survived…"_

Where…where was I? The last thing I remember was falling forwards after my fight with Rachel. Was this…another memory?

I looked around me, and gasped when I saw a building that had been burnt beyond recognition. Piles of debris were scattered everywhere, and a young girl…Cara…and my Master stood in the middle of the wreckage. It was obvious instantly that Cara…that _I _was upset.

"_No! He can't die! He can't be dead!"_ Cara screamed, her face wet with tears. Jubei sighed, and held the younger version of me close.

"_I'm sorry, Cara…I'm so sorry…I did everything I could…but he's gone…" _

For a moment, I saw my former master's one eye, dart towards the edge of the area, to where a dark cloud had begun to pass over. In that area, I saw two people. One was a boy, who seemed to be unconscious. The other was a young girl, who I instantly recognized as Rachel.

Rachel flinched, as if she had been shocked by something, and then I realized that the boy was beginning to stir. In that moment, I saw a flash of red and green. Ragna. The young boy was Ragna. I ran closer, to investigate.

It was strange, but it felt as if Rachel knew I was there. She wasn't looking at me, but the atmosphere…it wasn't right. I darted behind a tree just in case.

On closer inspection, the younger version of Ragna appeared to be missing an arm. His right arm, to be more accurate. There was blood everywhere; the floor, the trees. Even Rachel's dress was stained with blood.

I dropped down next to Ragna, and reached out to touch his wound, before I heard a surprisingly hostile voice.

_Don't bother, Mizu. Touch him and you both die…_ the voice hissed, and I gulped, and pulled back. The voice was male, and sounded around my age.

"But…why?" I whispered, feeling kinda stupid.

_This isn't your time. This is your past. Do anything to screw up this time, and you won't exist in the present. Neither will the person you screw it up for, _the voice explained, his voice cold and harsh.

"…Just who exactly are you?" I yelled, wincing as the boys laugh echoed in my head.

_Who I am? Looks like these flashbacks aren't doing your memory any justice. C'mon, look back. Try and remember…_the voice taunted, and I closed my eyes, and tried to remember my past.

Flashes. Many different flashes of colour. Red. Yellow. Green. And…Azure blue. So many…colours.

A flash of white, and the entire scene changed. I was in the body of my younger self, my emotions running haywire, and my tears falling freely down my face. The pain was unimaginable. How much suffering did I have to endure before I could just die?

"Stop…stop it! No!" I screamed, my voice echoing the field, causing both Rachel and Jubei to look up.

Once again, the boys cackle echoed in my ears, making me scream. I opened my eyes, and I was back in my own body. What…what had I just seen? Just now? A lie? Or…the truth? Was this…another shift?

…_Did you see…did you remember?_ The boy growled.

"Yes…I saw…Kage," I whispered, turning towards a figure that was making his way through the trees. He stopped, and for a short moment, his mouth melted into a sick smile that made my spine tingle.

"Well, so you remember me now? Good. At least something went right this time…finally, things might go according to plan…" he whispered, flicking a strand of pale blonde hair out of his face, to reveal a pair of dark purple eyes, that were tinged with dark red and blue.

His eyes alone were filled with a sea of hate; the red and blue parts of his irises seemed to be moving around; thrashing violently in his eyes. I gulped, and looked away.

"What's the matter, Mizu? Can't look your own flesh and blood in the face? Ha! You were always the pathetic one," Kage growled, and I glared at him.

"What do you want, Kage?" I snarled, getting to my feet and drawing my daggers, ready to kill him if I had to,

"Hey now, I come here to explain to you what's going on, and you go to attack me? That's cruel, Mizu. That hurts. Right here…Heh…" he joked, placing a hand to where his heart was. Or should have been, at least.

"Do _not _toy with me, Kage! I asked a question; I expect an answer!" I hissed, and Kage chuckled.

"I have a question too. How in the world, did you get out of the lake alive? I was sure that Seishin would have taken care of you by now…" he muttered to himself, and I flinched.

"I escaped. Is that so hard to believe?" I stated, turning away from him.

"I believe so. So, who helped you? Was it this whelp here? Jin's oh-so-precious brother?" Kage grinned, and pulled out a knife from his pocket, and walked towards Ragna with it.

"Maybe I should kill him, so that you stay _dead_ this time!" he taunted, and I yelled out, and spread out my arms in front of Ragna.

"No! I won't let you! I won't let you kill my friend!" I screamed, and gasped at my hostility.

I then realized; it was the first time I had called Ragna my friend. I…I had felt a connection with him.

"…Why not? You like him?" Kage teased, and I glared at him, before my face suddenly turned sad as I remembered more of my past.

"…What happened to you…Brother?" I whispered, and my brother's eyes became clear for the shortest of seconds…

**~ Omake ~**

Mizu: *sighs*

Ragna: *moves close to Mizu and whispers in her ear* What is it?

Mizu: Oh? Nothing!

Ragna: …

Mizu: …

Ragna: you're not very good at lying, are you?

Mizu: I know, alright! It's just that…Raggy told me that she's run out of things to do in the Omake's…

Ragna: Oh? You mean she can't think of anymore crap to add into these little areas at the end of each chapter? Fair enough…

Raggy: HOLD IT!

Ragna: What? Why? What is it now!

Raggy: I just thought of something!

Mizu: Oh? And what is that?

Raggy: I can tell everyone about the series I am in on Youtube!

Mizu & Ragna: Oh HALE NO!

Raggy: Shut up! *turns to readers* Ahem…so, yeah, anyway, I am in this series on Youtube. For everyone who is reading this, I assume you are familiar with the world of BlazBlue, its characters etcetera…

Mizu: Well, if they weren't, why the hell would they be reading a BlazBlue-based story?

Raggy: I said shut it! Yeah, so anyway, there is a series on Youtube, that is called 'BlazBlue the Abridged Series'. I happen to voice a character…no wait, two characters in the series. Rachel Alucard and Makoto Nanaya. If you want to see it, just type into the Youtube search box, Blazblue abridged, and the first episode will pop up. There are currently 2 episodes up, and I have just finished recording the lines for episode 3. So, if you want to see me make a complete ool of myself over the internet-

Ragna: Already accomplished…

Raggy: Then go check it out!

Mizu: Oh, and Constructive criticism is appreciated! Please review!


	10. Family

_A/n: Hi guys Sorry! Updates have been slow, haven't they? I'm really sorry; a bunch of personal problems have stopped me from writing until now, __So, I'm really sorry about that. Anyway, here's Chapter 9!_

_Torakaka: Yes! Finally! Raggy does not, in any way, shape or form own the characters of BlazBlue, except for Mizu Kurenai and Kage Holbrook, meow._

_Raggy: Yes! Finally, more background info about Mizu and Kage! Hope you guys enjoy!_

**Chapter 9: Family**

"Ugh…M-Mi…zu…" Kage whispered, and I stepped forwards, my offensive stance dropped immediately. I walked over to the now trembling Kage, his eyes flashing an unhealthy blood red.

"Kage…no, Brother…what's wrong?" I asked, and recoiled as Kage yelled out, his strained voice sending my memories haywire.

"_Oh…Kage, what have you done now?"_

"…_I…I'm sorry, Sister. I only wanted to-"_

"_It's ruined, Kage! How are we supposed to give Mother this if you've ruined it! You're such a pest, Kage!"_

"…_Sister…"_

I remembered. Yes…that one time. We were…we were making Mother a gift for her birthday…and Kage had ruined it. I had shouted at him, and watched with growing guilt as his face melted into one of sadness, and left the room, muttering 'Sister' at me. I had remembered running after him, to see him sitting on his own in our room, his head in his hands, as he cried silently to himself. I entered the room, guilt bubbling about in my stomach.

"…_Kage? Are you okay?"_

"…"

"_Kage, please don't blank me. I'm sor-"_

"_You're sorry? Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before…"_

"…_Kage…"_

I hadn't understood that time. I had been young and foolish. I hadn't sensed the darkness that was slowly consuming my twin brother. That disgusting, ravenous darkness…

"Brother… I want to…apologize…for that time…I was out of line. It wasn't right of me to yell at you like that," I whispered, and looked at Kage, who was trembling badly.

"S'ok…I know…you didn't…mean to…don't…blame your…self…" Kage gasped, dropping to his knees. I ran to him, completely forgetting the scene before me. Forgetting the younger me. The stupid, foolish me.

"Oh…Brother. If I had seen it…I would…I could have helped you!" I muttered, feeling anger burn up inside me.

"Stop it…you couldn't have prevented it…It was going to happen, either way," he whispered, his eyes staring into mine.

"What do you mean?" I whispered, a single tear running down my face. Kage brushed it away, however, and took a deep breath, gathering his strength, before continuing.

"Mother and Father…they were always looking after you. Their attention was always focused on you. I never got the love and compassion I should have. I understand now…that I was selfish for hating you for that…" he started, and I gave him a look of confusion.

"Kage…what do you mean? Mother and Father were always concentrating on both of us!" I asked, and he shook his head slowly.

"Maybe from your point of view, yes. But, Mizu…no, Cara… Sister, in my point of view, and anybody else's, they would have seen an entirely different thing," he explained, stopping to cough up blood. I patted his back soothingly, staring at him in shock and guilt, waiting for him to continue.

"You probably don't remember…when we were very young…Mother had to have a Caesarean to get us both into this world. You were very weak when you were born, Cara. The doctors didn't think you would make it," Kage whispered, and I gasped. A Caesarean birth? Why didn't my parents tell me about that?

"But, much to everyone's surprise, you made it. Not sure what it was that kept you alive. The doctors said it was a miracle," he sighed, and I nodded slightly, not really surprised by the news. I mean, it was pretty obvious that I had survived.

"The first few years of our lives...no, your life, were hard. You kept having to be taken into hospital, because you stopped breathing a few times. You were hospitalized at 6 months old," Kage sighed, looking away from me, his face a deadly shade of white. I hugged my brother closer, urging him to continue.

"The doctors finally came to the conclusion that you had an extremely critical respiratory problem, and that they needed to operate, to save you. At first, Mother and Father weren't too sure about the idea, but as soon as they saw you; the weak, crippled young child in an incubator, a machine breathing for you, they knew that they wanted to save you." Kage whispered, and I heard a slight amount of hate and jealousy leak into his tone.

"The doctors operated immediately, and, not surprisingly, you were out of the hospital a few weeks later; a new, more healthier you. That's right around the time that…Mother and Father cast me aside." Kage ended with a gasp. I helped my brother to his feet, and he coughed up yet more blood. I cringed at the sight of the liquid; the smell of it made me feel so light-headed.

"Kage…I had no idea that-"

"Of course you didn't! You were a child! We both were…" he whispered, looking down.

"I…I was filled with so much hatred for you…for our parents, that I couldn't help myself. When I was old enough to understand…I killed them. Mother and Father. I murdered them," he hissed, his voice portraying hatred.

"You…killed them?" I whispered in disbelief, stepping back a little from my brother, and clutching at my daggers.

"You…killed Mom and Dad? Why?" I yelled, tears beginning to run down my face as anger gripped my being.

"Cara…I'm sorry…I only wanted-"

"What? What could you have possibly wanted, Kage?"

"…I only wanted your love, Sister," he muttered, staring into my eyes as the anger drained from my face immediately. I walked over to my brother, and pulled him into a comforting hug, wanting my other half to be as close as possible.

"Kage…I…I feel so…so empty inside…" I whispered, clutching at the clothes of my brother's arm.

"Me too, Cara…Me too…" he whispered back, and I silently sobbed into Kage's shoulder. He patted my back reassuringly, before gasping, and pushing me away, so that he could clutch at his chest.

"What's wrong?" I yelled, attempting to make my way towards my brother. He yelled wordlessly at me, causing me to freeze in slight confusion and fear.

"No, Cara! I…My time is up. I…have to go now…" he hissed, and, with great effort, he got to his feet, and began to limp away.

"Brother! Don't…please don't leave me again…" I whispered, tears spilling down my cheeks yet again.

Kage turned to me, his eyes turning a hazy violet, like a shadow. He cringed a bit; but through all of the pain, I could see the younger Kage, smiling at me.

"I'd…like to think that we will meet again…Sister…" he ended, and with a sudden wind, he was gone, and I was all alone once again.

I sobbed, and fell to my knees, completely drained of energy. Why? Why did fate have to be so cruel…?

As I fell into the calming black of unconsciousness, I couldn't help but utter one sentence.

…_What is my purpose?_

Ragna grumbled incoherently to himself as he picked up the unconscious girl in his arms, and with great effort, sat down with her, on a log nearby. He sighed, before gripping the hilt of his sword in frustration.

"Dammit…Damn you bunny leech! Why must you interfere with everything?"

No answer. Ragna shook his head in slight disappointment. He didn't know why; after all, he hadn't expected her to answer anyway. He just felt… a bit betrayed, if he was honest. The way Rachel talked to Mizu…it was as if she knew something. Something about Mizu that he didn't. It drove him crazy.

"Shit…Ah, goddammit, Mizu! Wake up already!" he muttered, looking down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He felt his stomach being to knot up with emotion as he stared down at her, and he looked away, disgusted.

"Why? Why must you look like her? Those eyes, those features! Even your smell! It's the exact same as Cara's!" he growled, tightening his grip on the girl a little. Mizu fidgeted a bit, and uttered a word that made Ragna's hair stand on end.

"…Brother…"

Thoughts suddenly filled his mind of his brother with glazed over eyes, mad with power, as he swung his Nox Nyctores again and again at him. He shuddered at the thought, and the longing in his gut got worse.

"…Cara…"

With surprising tenderness, Ragna moved a single strand of hair out of Mizu's face, and move closer to her, breathing in her scent deeply, before exhaling in one sharp gust.

"…I…"

Mizu squirmed slightly, and a slight amount of pain made itself known on her face. Ragna was reminded of Cara once again, of her pained face when she had first met him. The new him. The Ragna he was today.

"Cara…I'm sorry…"

A small tear fell from Ragna's closed eyes, and onto Mizu's cheek, where it stayed, as Ragna silently cried to himself.

_Dammit! Damn it all to Hell! You're weak! You could have saved her! You could have stopped her from being killed! You're just afraid! Weak and scared. Go and run off like a dog with its tail between its legs, you fool!_

Ragna was snapped from his thoughts as Mizu moaned a little, the pain becoming even more evident on her face as she struggled with her invisible attacker.

Ragna sighed, and placed his left hand on her cheek, wiping away the tear that had fallen earlier, and comforting her. As soon as Ragna had made contact with Mizu, she calmed down; her struggled becoming weaker as she sunk back into deep unconsciousness.

"…Mizu…please…will you…ever forgive me?" he whispered, before placing his lips lightly against her forehead, feeling her warm skin against him. He shuddered, like he had been bitten by something, and recoiled, before mentally slapping himself.

_Shit! I'm so stupid! Goddamn it, Ragna!_

Ragna began to feel the pain returning into his right arm, and he groaned slightly, before placing Mizu gently on the ground, before collapsing beside her, gasping as the tremors ripped through his body.

"Ugh…No…Mizu…" he hissed, reaching for the girl with his left hand, before falling into unconsciousness…

**~Omake~**

Mizu: *humming*

Ragna: Hey…Mizu?

Mizu: Yeah?

Ragna: …All I keep hearing is that god-forsaken tune you keep humming again and again! Do you think you can maybe stop, or at least change the tune a bit?

Mizu: Oh? But…it's the Opening theme for 'Umineko No Naku Koro Ni'!

Ragna: Uhh…what?

Mizu: 'Umineko No Naku Koro Ni'! It's an anime and a game! And a really good, gruesome anime as well! Even the Japanese have censored stuff!

Ragna: It's really that bad?

Mizu: Well, a witch murders six people, drags them into a shed, and rips their faces off. That sound nice and happy to you?

Ragna: …Not particularly, no.

Mizu: Good…well, I have nothing more to say, except please rate and review! Constructive criticism is appreciated!

Ragna: Oh, and also, watch 'Umineko No Naku Koro Ni'! It is really worth your time if you are a Professor Layton/ Phoenix Wright fan! If you're not, then just watch it for the blood. Cos, believe me, there is _a lot_ of it!

See you guys soon! Chapter 10!


	11. Weakness

_A/n: Hi guys! Chapter 10 anniversary! Someone bring in a cake! *Tao appears out of nowhere with a gigantic cake in hand. Raggy smiles, but her smile falters when she watches Tao swallow it whole*_

_Raggy: *sigh* Why do I even bother…?_

_Tora: Raggy does not in any way, shape or form own the characters of BlazBlue, except Mizu Kurenai. BlazBlue belongs to Arc System Works. _

_Raggy: Or, as the BlazBlue abridged series does it: We do not own BlazBlue, its character's, its setting, or its artwork. BlazBlue is property of Arc System Works. We are just a group of people who love the franchise, and we highly recommend buying the games… REBEL 1…Bro-err, I mean, ACTION!_

_Tora: …are you on crack?_

_Raggy: No, I'm on voice acting :P_

_Tora: *Sigh* Please enjoy the first-double digit chapter of the story, folks!_

**Chapter 10: Weakness**

I gasped, and my body shot forwards, startled from my dream by a yell very close to me. I looked around me, to find everything dark. I panicked; what the hell was going on here? Why was everything so dark?

It was then that a thought came to me; if I had been unconscious for a while, then it might be night already. I sighed in relief, until I heard a chocked gasp next to me.

"Ragna?" I whispered in shock, before gasping as he writhed around in agony, clutching at his right arm. I crawled over to him, and touched his shoulder, which caused him to shriek out in pain.

"Ragna? What's wrong?" I asked tenderly, trying to get him to speak. He looked up at me, before hissing out a name.

"C-Cara…"

I gasped, and violently shook my head, trying to distract myself from the thoughts of my 'other self',

"No, Ragna. It's…It's Mizu," I whispered with great effort, the muscles in my body all tensing up as I lied through my teeth.

Ragna's eyes seemed to clear for the slightest of seconds, and he reached out for me; his left hand shaking violently. I grabbed his hand, and held it to my cheek, trying to offer him any comfort I could.

His hands were freezing; even through his glove I could feel the utter coolness of his bare skin. I needed to warm him up, and fast. I rubbed his hand with mine, trying to get some heat to him by friction, but he began to shudder violently, and I could tell that it wasn't working.

With a quick, impulsive movement, I had snuggled up closer to Ragna, causing the male to gasp. I looked up at him to see him staring at me through pain-filled eyes.

"You need heat," I whispered to him, "You can have mine."

I could tell that he was about to protest, so I wrapped my arms around his waist, causing him to tense up. No doubt he wasn't used to this kind of attention. To tell you the truth, neither was I.

"Don't say anything. Just…go to sleep, Ragna," I whispered, and leaned my head against his chest. He grunted a little at the unexpected touch, before sighing, and placing a large hand on my head. I looked up a little, to see his face turning calm and pain-free as he fell into a deep sleep. I smiled slightly, before moving even closer to him; wanting to feel his warmth on my skin…

_**You**__** love him, stupid!**_

I wrestled pathetically with my conscious, trying to block out her insane ranting.

_I do not!_

_**Yes you do! It's not hard to tell that you have the hots for him!**_

_Shut up! I __**do not**__have the hots for him! We're barely even friends…_ I whispered to her, turning away from her.

_**Hey! Don't go all depressed on me now! Well…would you like to be friends?**_

_What kind of a question is tha-_

_**Just answer it.**_

_Fine. Yes, I would like to be friends, if it were possible,_ I grumbled, turning back to face her. She smirked, before wiggling her eyebrows at me.

_**Would you like to be more than friends?**_

_Would you shut up?_

_**Nope. As long as you keep thinking about it, then I'll be here, talking about it! **_ She said cheerfully, sitting down on the floor happily. I sighed, and sat down next to her.

_**So. Spill. Would you like to be more than friends?**_

I sighed, and very slowly, I nodded my head.

_**You would? See! I knew it! **_She said, clapping her hands together cheerfully.

_**Would you like to be…lovers?**_She murmured, and I blushed a deep crimson, before pushing her away.

_Don't say that! Don't ever say that! _I yelled at her with a sudden anger, and she jumped up and backed off.

_**Okay, okay! Geez, what's wrong with you? It was just a simple question!**_

_That I have no intention of answering…_ I growled, and got up, stalking my way off, back into consciousness.

I awoke suddenly, a short gasp making its way out of my mouth as I was startled awake yet again. What was that? A dream?

I suddenly felt the warmth of another body pressed against me, and I sighed, and leaned into the touch. That was, until I heard someone clear their throat. I pulled away immediately, to stare into the eyes of a very awkward-looking Ragna.

"Um…hi," I chuckled nervously, twiddling my fingers together.

No response. Did I dare to look up at him? Did I have the guts?

"…Ragn-"

My sentence was cut short by Ragna's arms circling around my body, holding me on the spot. I gasped, my eyes going wide and my cheeks becoming tinged with red.

"Ragna?"

"Why did you do that?" he whispered, his voice strained as his cool breath hit my ears, causing me to shudder slightly.

"Why did I do what?" I asked, feeling his chest heave as he took a deep breath, before continuing.

"Why did you…share your body heat with me?" he whispered, and I blushed a little at his comment.

"You were in pain. I had to do all that I could to get you warm, otherwise you might have died," I answered truthfully. Well, half-truthfully. The other half of the truth…was that I just wanted to hug him. I wanted to feel like we…were closer than we really were.

I felt Ragna's arms tightening around me, as if he was expecting another answer from me. When I didn't say anything else, he sighed, and pulled away. I had to hold back a grumble as his body heat left me.

"Well…thanks," he sighed, and I looked behind me, to see Ragna walking off to the edge of the trees. As I went to follow him, he held up a gloved hand.

"No. Don't. Please. I need some time…to think," he muttered, and without saying anything else, he vanished into the forest, leaving me on my own.

Ragna grunted as the gloves came into contact with the cool fresh water. He grabbed a handful, and splashed him face with it, trying to rinse away the thought of Cara from his head.

When Ragna had awoken earlier and had found Mizu cuddling him, he had been shocked and confused as to why she was doing so. He had then remembered the night before, and how she had saved him. The way that Mizu had been hugging him; it had reminded him of how him and Cara used to hug. It was as easy as breathing.

"Dammit," he muttered, splashing his face with water yet again, "why do I keep thinking about her? She's dead; the Master said so," he growled, his hands balling up into fists.

_Do you really believe that? _A voice in the back of his questioned.

"…Of course I don't…" he muttered.

"Of course you don't what?" Torakaka's voice said close to him. He turned and half-heartedly waved at her.

"…Nothin," he mumbled, refusing to look at the Kaka who had sat down next to him.

"…You're thinking about Cara, aren't you?" she asked, and he sighed, and nodded.

"I miss her, Tora. I really do miss her," he whispered, a small yet nearly non-visible tear ran down his cheek.

"…Ragna. I think it's time I told you the truth," Tora stated suddenly, and Ragna's face turned into a mask of betrayal and fear as Tora began to recite her tale…

**~Omake~**

Mizu: *looks around nervously*

Ragna: What're you doing?

Mizu: Oh, me? Nothing!

Ragna: Yeah, and Arakune has perfect grammar.

Mizu: He does if you set it on the options menu.

Ragna: Shut up.

Mizu: Well, anyway…betcha can't wait for the next chapter, huh?

Ragna: No, actually. I really want to know what Tora's hiding.

Mizu: heh…stay tuned for chapter 11!


	12. Kidnapped

_A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this in a while! I've been really sick, and then when I finally got rid of my illness, my sister got chicken pox! So I was constantly looking after her, and had no time to update! Plus, school has been exhausting me…and what's even worse…I'm a prefect. Yay effing hay! I DON'T WANNA LOOK AFTER THE CHAVVY YEAR 8'S! THEY SUCK!_

_Tora: um... Raggy does not in any way, shape or form own the characters of BlazBlue, except Mizu Kurenai. BlazBlue is property of Arc System Works._

_Me: Thanks, Tora…sigh…Okay, so please enjoy Chapter 11!_

**Chapter 11: Kidnapped**

"Who…are you?" I whispered, as I took in the form which was standing in front of me. Bright green hair framed his face which was mostly covered by a black fedora hat. I couldn't see his eyes; they seemed to not even be open, from what I could tell. His clothes screamed businessman to me, but I couldn't help but shiver as the man took off his hat and bowed at me slightly, a smile on his face.

"Oh? Pardon me; I haven't introduced myself. My name is Hazama," he greeted, his voice sending shivers down my spine. I wasn't sure why. I mean, the guy seemed perfectly fine to me; he was being friendly enough to me. But I couldn't shake the feeling that this was all just a façade…

"I must say, I feel honoured to be in the presence of such a beautiful young woman. So elegant!" he complimented, and I couldn't help but blush.

"T-Thank you, but I'm really not all that…um…I'm sorry, but have we met before?" I asked him without thinking; instantly regretting it.

Hazama turned to gaze at me; his eyes finally opening. I froze as his eyes stared into mine; bright gold mixing with azure blue.

"Hmm…I'm not one to forget a pretty face…so no; I can't say we have met… Oh, how foolish of me!" he said suddenly, walking towards me. I couldn't move, his eyes bound me to the spot. He leaned down, his lips at my ear.

"What is your name?" he whispered, and I shuddered a little, before gulping, and whispering the word,

"Cara."

Hazama's smile grew in size, and I flinched a little in unease. Okay, this dude was seriously starting to freak me out. Where was Ragna when I needed him?

"Cara…so…I have the right person…that's good…Cara, may I ask why you're out in his forest all by yourself?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"I dunno really. I'm travelling with someone, so I'm waiting for them to come back," I answered, and Hazama's eyebrows rose a little.

"Really? And just _who_ is this person you're travelling with?" he pressed, and my thoughts drifted back to Ragna, and how he had left me on my own.

"_No. Don't. Please. I need some time…to think…"_

Ragna's voice echoed in my head. How much more time did he need? I was trying to stall, goddammit! The least he could do was come now and get rid of this dude!

"No one special. Just a friend of mine," I answered, remembering the fact that Ragna was a wanted criminal. If I told Hazama who I was travelling with, things might not end well…for anyone.

"Oh, is that so? In that case…" Hazama muttered, and I yelled out as I felt Hazama's arm wrap around my waist.

"W-What are you-"

"You're mine. No one else can have you. Mine," he snarled, and I whimpered, and tried to get away from Hazama. His grip seemed to tighten on my waist however, and I was restrained from moving.

"Let me go!" I growled angrily, thrashing about wildly in Hazama's arms as he grinned; his sick smile making me freeze.

"Now now, my little pet. We wouldn't want something _bad_ to happen to you, now would we?" he murmured into my ear, his hands trailing down my sides. I tried to lash out; to punch, to kick, to scream. But it was useless. I was this man's puppet.

I gasped as I felt Hazama's lips crash down on mine in a rough lust-filled kiss. I struggled against him; my hands punching his chest weakly at his chest as he kissed me deeply.

In that one brief moment of time, there was one name that wouldn't leave my head.

Ragna.

"…W-What?" Ragna whispered his hands clenching into fists immediately. Tora only chose to look away sadly; her ears falling flat on her head.

"Believe me, Ragna. I speak the truth. Mizu is Cara. She's been lying to you," Tora murmured, and Ragna shook his head vigorously, before getting up.

"I've got…I've got to find her!" Ragna yelled, and began to stalk back towards the clearing that she was in.

"Ragna, Wait! You mustn't! You mustn't mention this to Mizu!"

"Don't call her by that name!" Ragna hissed, a furious anger burning up inside him. His will to protect the things he loved grew stronger with every passing second, and he could sense now that his friend was in danger.

"Please, Ragna! Listen! If she finds out that you know, she'll die! If you mention this to her, she'll die! She's cursed!" Tora yelled back, causing Ragna to freeze, and turn his head back to her slowly.

"…What?"

"She's been cursed. When she was imprisoned, she had a seal placed on her heart. If you break that seal now, Ragna. She will die. It's inevitable. Believe me; I can sense it. If her heart becomes too strained, then the seal will break, causing her to go insane. You don't want that to happen to her, do you?" Tora explained, and Ragna sighed deeply in frustration.

How the hell was he supposed to react? He had just been told that his friend – his best friend – was alive and well, and when he wanted to meet her _properly _for the first time in 10 years, he wasn't allowed? The thought tortured him.

"I…I'll keep it a secret…until…" Ragna whispered, before setting off again, towards the clearing…

I screamed, and pushed Hazama away as he nipped my neck, causing it to bleed slightly. I shuddered as a moan rumbled in his chest; he was enjoying this so much. He was sick.

"So…delicious. And it's all mine. All mine! Hehehehahahaha!" he cackled, and I whimpered, as his tongue licked at my neck; lapping up the blood.

"Leave me alone! What do you want? Please, just let me go!" I screamed, struggling against his iron grip.

"What I want…I want _you_, Cara. I want your body, your soul… I want everything you have to offer. I want it all, so that not even your precious Ragna can have it!" he hissed, and I gasped as he mentioned Ragna. How did he…?

"You think I don't know? About you and Ragna? I'm an Observer, girl. I know every single thing that has happened to you. And that's why…I must have you…" he growled, and I chose only to glance up at him with fear in my eyes.

"You are the only one that looks like…that acts like _her_… you are…" he whispered, and I chose this time to breathe a little. _Her?_ Who exactly was Hazama talking about?

"That's why…I'm trying restrain myself…after all, I want you to return my feelings," he murmured, kissing under my jaw. I whimpered a little, before I heard a faint rustling.

_It's now or never,_ I thought to myself, before doing one simple act.

I screamed out, causing Hazama to flinch a little.

"What the-"

"Mizu!"

I heard a familiar voice, and I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see what would happen next.

"Terumi! You bastard!" Ragna yelled, drawing his sword as he knocked the man off of me. I jumped to me feet, and ran to Ragna, hiding behind him and whimpering pitifully like a stray dog.

"What did you to her?" he snarled angrily, fists clenching around the hilt of his sword.

"I was only having a little fun. Geez, Raggy! You're so serious!" Hazama joked, the sick smile still plastered to his face.

"Oh, and how's your right arm holding up? Oh, wait a minute…it was me who chopped that off, wasn't it? Ahh…how time flies, eh, Ragna?" he teased, ad I glanced up at Ragna, to see him glaring daggers at Hazama.

There was something in Ragna's face…something different. Something had changed.

"Mizu. I want you to find Torakaka. When you find her, I want you to run as far away as possible. Don't stop," he muttered, and I gasped a little.

"No! I'm not going to leave you alone to fight this guy!" I countered, and he growled a little in frustration.

"He's too powerful, Mizu. I'm not risking anything," he replied, and with that, he pushed me away.

The wave of rejection that crashed down on me happened so quickly that I barely had time to register it.

"…Ragna…" I whispered, tears threatening to fall. Ragna turned, and as soon as he saw my broken face, his eyebrows creased with worry.

"Go, Mizu. I promise. I'll find you, okay? Then…we'll go somewhere…far away…" he murmured, and my eyes went wide for a short moment, before I nodded, and dashed into the forest, to search for Torakaka…

**~Omake~**

Mizu: *stretches* Ah! It's been so long since we've had to do an Omake, hasn't it, Ragna?

Ragna: yeah…it has. What has the author been doing?

Mizu: I dunno. Playing on Star Ocean, I guess? That's her new obsession, since her copy of BBCS was snapped.

Ragna: Snapped? By who?

*Raggy walks in, and instantly the atmosphere becomes so thick with depression that both Mizu and Ragna cringe*

Raggy: my sister…

Mizu: There we go. That answers your question, Ragna.

Ragna: Why did she snap it?

Raggy: I dunno…it's what little sisters do, I guess. Well, mine does. She insists on making my life a living hell.

Ragna: O…kay?

Mizu: eh…so, please rate, review, yada yada yada!

Ragna: See you in the next chapter!


	13. The Truth

_A/N: Hi guys! How are you? I'm just happy, 'cos I finally finished Star Ocean: The Last Hope…but sad at the ending. I mean, Faize, like…dies! DIES! Anyway, to move along this authors note, here's Torakaka with the Disclaimer!_

_Tora: Raggy does not in any way, shape or form own the characters of BlazBlue, except for Mizu Kurenai. _

_Raggy: Thanks Tora! Anyway, just to tell you guys, this story is going to be finished soon! I know, I know *cries* But hey, I might just make a sequel. I'm not that sure yet! Anyway, no need to worry yet, because there are still a few chapters to go before the overwhelming climax! So, hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 12: ****The Truth**

I ran. Just like Ragna told me to. But to where, I wasn't sure. But something; some instinct was telling me to go towards the big city in the distance. Kagutsuchi.

"Where are you going?" I heard a voice whisper harshly, and I turned, to see Rachel eying me suspiciously.

"I really don't have the time for this right now, Rachel," I murmured, turning away from her. In mere seconds I was pinned against a tree, Rachel's petite figure seeming to grow with the oncoming fear that gripped me.

"You dare to turn away from me! Some people have no manners at all!" she complained, her eyes nothing but two angry slits on her face. Behind her, her cat umbrella was hissing. The bat was nowhere to be seen.

"Mistress, I believe she's right. If you fight her now, then she won't…" The cat's voice trailed off into silence as Rachel glared at him.

"I am well aware of the fact, Nago. Now, be off with you. I must speak to Cara alone," Rachel murmured, and with that, the cat was gone, disappearing into a dark vortex.

"You know who I am," I stated calmly, and she glowered at me.

"Of course I know! I have known ever since you showed up here! What happened? Why couldn't I see you? Has Seishin-"

"Whoa, Rachel. One question at a time, please! My head is starting to pound!" I moaned, and she huffed out a sigh of frustration, before pulling me by my arm.

"W-Where are you taking me?" I stuttered, and she glanced around her quickly, before opening up another vortex.

"To my castle. Go!" she hissed, and she pushed me forwards, and I fell into the pitch darkness…

"Argh! Damn! Were you…ever this powerful?" Ragna spluttered as Hazama unleashed his Nox Nyctores on his prey yet again.

"It's because, Raggy…I have something I want. Something of yours I need. I _crave_," Hazama chuckled, and Ragna jumped to his feet, swinging his Blood Scythe around in an arc, only just missing Hazama's face.

"You mean Mizu? Tough shit, Terumi, you bastard! You can't have her!" Ragna snarled, launching himself at the green-haired man with a roar.

"_Carnage Scissors!"_ Ragna screamed, and the dark energy imbued within his Azure Grimoire started to pulse. He caught Terumi in his jaw, sending him flying to the ground.

With a cackle, Terumi got his feet, drawing his knives and striking quickly. He caught Ragna's side, and Ragna let out a yell of pain.

_Dammit,_ he thought angrily,_ when was I ever this weak?_

Ragna felt himself beginning to tumble forwards, and he dug his sword into the ground deeply and clung onto it, small gasps coming from his mouth.

"What's the matter, Rags? Too tired to carry on?" Hazama mocked, earning a pained snarl from The Grim Reaper.

"Well, I gotta go find her before you do something bat-shit crazy, so I'll just tell you this now. Cara is my…"

As soon as Terumi whispered those words to Ragna, his world came to a complete and utter standstill.

"N-No…No!" Ragna whispered, falling to his knees, and clutching at his head. Terumi chuckled; his sick laughter filling Ragna's ears wasn't helping the situation at all.

"See ya…Grim Reaper," Terumi hissed, and without any warning at all, he vanished.

"C-Cara…no…I won't…I won't let him-Argh!" A sudden pain filled Ragna's head, and he fell to the floor with a sickening thud…

"…I'm…what to Terumi?" I whispered, staring at Rachel in complete shock. Rachel sighed; taking a sip of her tea, placing it on a small table, before continuing.

"Must I repeat myself? You are his lover," she stated, clicking her fingers. In seconds, her butler – I had found out his name was Valkenhayn…I think – materialised, and took both mine and her cup, before bowing and disappearing.

"His…lover?" I murmured, and she rolled her eyes, which shocked me a little. Where did that polite, pompous Rachel go? The old Rachel never rolled her eyes.

"Don't you even know what it means? Hmm, looks like I have to explain it to you. Well, you are Terumi's lover. His sexual partner. His-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what a lover is, Rachel! But…how am I? Last time I checked, I haven't had a sexual relationship with anyone," I stated, and she sighed, flicking a hand through her pale pigtails.

"Think back to what I said earlier. Or rather, what I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted by you," she said, sending a little glare my way. I chuckled nervously, and tried to remember…

"_Of course I know! I have known ever since you showed up here! What happened? Why couldn't I see you? Has Seishin-"_

My face went pale as I realised.

"…Seishin," I muttered, and she nodded gravely.

"Yes. When you were asleep, Seishin made a deal with Takamagahara*. He sold you to Terumi. After all, pretty much everyone knows that your offspr-"

Rachel suddenly cut off, like she had said too much.

"What? Rachel, tell me. I'm in no mood for this right now," I growled, my hands clenching into fists.

Rachel paused, before composing herself and beginning to explain.

"I'm pretty sure that you understand everything up until you were sealed away. Am I correct? Well, it doesn't matter; as long as you understand a little, that's all that matters. When you were sealed away, there was a point in time where your body became…non-functional. You were in a coma of some sorts. You don't recall any of this, because of your restricted state of mind," Rachel began, and I nodded, wanting her to continue.

"It was then that Takamagahara acted. They found out about you, and thought that they could use you. When word got out about the girl sealed in the lake with a Dragon as her Keeper, even Terumi couldn't resist taking a peek," Rachel hissed, and I gulped.

"He found you, and with his Nox Nyctores, he managed to suppress Seishin, while he examined you. He was shocked at what he found," Rachel sighed, and I gave her a confused look.

"Why was he shocked?"

"Because, Cara…from what I've managed to find out…you are the spitting image of his deceased wife," she explained, and my entire body went cold.

Terumi…had a wife? Whoa…she was crazy! She must have been blind!

"His…deceased wife?" I repeated, and she nodded, her face grave.

"Yes. Her name, from what I find out from Valkenhayn, was Rosa. No one had ever met her before, apart from the Six Heroes," Rachel muttered, and I nodded. That made sense; if Terumi was one of the Six Heroes, then surely his team mates would have met her as well.

"They had a child…ah…what was it again…ah yes, a son! A young son. I couldn't find out his name, however. Not even Valkenhayn knows," Rachel whispered, and I suddenly felt a longing stir in the pit of my stomach.

I had always loved kids; even when I was one myself. And I had always dreamed of someday having children of my own. But, that dream seemed like it was in a far-off reality. After what had gone on the past few years, I was hardly in the right frame of mind to be thinking about having kids.

A single thought flashed through my mind. Me, sitting down in the grass, watching two little children running around, giggling and playing happily. And then, I feel a warm hand on my shoulder, and I look up to see…Ragna.

He kisses my cheek tenderly, and I can't help but blush at the contact. When was he so forward? He didn't like me in that way…

The two children come bounding towards us, arms waving frantically above their heads.

"Mommy! Daddy!" they yell, and I gasp. This…feels so nice. A family…

I was suddenly pulled back into the harsh reality as Rachel called my name.

"Sorry. Continue," I murmured, and Rachel nodded, before continuing.

"So, when Terumi saw you, that immediately made his sickening heart begin thumping frantically. At one point he even thought you were his wife, that you _were_ Rosa. So, he made a deal with Seishin. Once you were free from his chains, Seishin would hand you over to Terumi, no questions asked," Rachel explained, and my eyes went wide.

"So Seishin was trying to-"

"Protect you, yes. As evil as you thought he was, Cara, he wanted nothing more than to protect you from Terumi," Rachel sighed, a sombre look on her face.

"So naturally, when Ragna rescued you from the lake, the chains were broken, and Terumi came to collect you. When he found out who you were with, he was enraged. He began to search for you, and he vowed that he would never stop until you were with him, and you were a family," Rachel ended in a whisper, and I stared out into space.

Terumi wanted a family? But…why?

"Rachel…what happened to Terumi's family?"

Rachel looked at me, a sad smile on her lips.

"When the Black Beast was around, the Six Heroes couldn't protect everyone. Both Rosa and her child were killed," she whispered, and I gasped.

I felt a sudden sympathy for Terumi as I thought of how heartbroken he must have been. His own family…killed by a beast.

"Filled with rage over his lost family, Terumi lost all meaning, and he went against the Six Heroes. I guess you could say he went mad," Rachel sighed, and I nodded, staring up at the moonlit sky.

_How awful! For a person to lose their entire reason for living in one moment…how…awful…_

**~Omake~**

Mizu: *yawns* Hmm…that was a tiring chapter.

Ragna: Huh?

Mizu: Y'know! Tiring to read and to write, I guess. There's so much explaining about Terumi's past…

Ragna: I personally couldn't care less about that bastard's past.

Terumi: Hey! That hurts, y'know! *enters the room*

Ragna: OH DEAR GOD!

Mizu: Aww…come here, Terumi! *glomps* I feel so sorry for you!

Terumi: *sniffs* I know…it's been hard these…past couple of years…coping with it…

Ragna: So you cope with things by getting my little brother to take a sword and cut my arm off? Nice way of coping with things!

Terumi: I know right? That little stunt helped me let off a little steam…

Mizu: Be nice…

Terumi: Anything for you, sweetie…

Ragna: I think I'm gonna throw up.

Raggy: Shh! You're ruining the moment! *gets camera out*

Ragna: *sighs* So please, review, blah, blah, blah…

The word with the * by it = Spelling error? I wasn't sure how to spell it, and since I don't have BBCS with me at the moment, things were kind of difficult. So anyway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter!


	14. Taken

_A/N: Hi guys! Long time no see! How've ya been? Anyway, thanks to Gongondemon6 for reviewing! Yes, it was a bit of a plot twist, wasn't it? Anyway, thanks for reviewing!_

_Tora: Raggy does not in any way, shape or form own the characters of BlazBlue, except Mizu Kurenai._

_Raggy: Anyway, please enjoy chapter 13!_

**Chapter 13: Taken**

I sighed, and made my way through the busy streets of Orient Town. What was it that Rachel had told me to do again?

_You must go to the NOL branch in Kagutsuchi. When you get there, you must go to the Cauldron. A young girl named Nu will be there. Talk to her, but __**do not**__ mention Ragna. If you do, we're all doomed. She will help you fight off Terumi. He will most likely be there already, so be ready. _

I nodded to myself, and continued to weave my way through the crowds. What I didn't notice was a single pair of dark crimson eyes, staring intently at my form...

XXX

I glanced up at the sky. It was early evening; the sun was slowly beginning to set behind the clouds. I breathed a sigh of relief; thank God, the crowds would be dispersing soon. Stretching my muscles, I began to walk again. Slowly at first, but then a small nagging feeling in the back of my skull made itself known. I didn't know what it was, but it felt as if I was being...followed. I quickened my pace; my muscles aching a little from the effort. The nagging feeling got stronger, and my eyes went wide in fear as I realised that someone was after me.

I began to run, not caring about the people I bumped into. I dashed around corner after corner, but still the feeling wouldn't go away. I knew someone was after me; that much was obvious. But why? It wasn't exactly like I had done anything wrong...unless...

With a sudden urgency, I dashed into an alleyway, wanting to find comfort in the shadows. I walked to the back of the alley; my hands tracing patterns on the bricks.

"...Hello, Cara," a voice murmured, and I turned, and gasped. Standing there, in the entrance to the alleyway, was Hazama.

"Looking for something, are we?" he asked, his tone mocking. I narrowed my eyes at him, stepping back, feeling the bricks of the wall pressing up against my back. I closed my eyes tightly, and whimpered.

"Stay back!" I yelled, gasping when I felt Hazama's cold hands caress my cheek.

"Why are you so frightened of me, Cara? You know I won't hurt you...I just want to...talk," he whispered, his lips brushing against my ear. I shuddered, and pulled away from him, my eyes sending out a silent warning to him.

"I told you to stay back!" I hissed, watching in disbelief as Hazama – or rather, Terumi – cackled loudly.

"You think I'll just stop? After I've gotten this far? That's some crap logic you've got there!" he laughed, and I gulped a little, feeling a bead of sweat run down the back of my neck.

"It's not logic. If you come near me, Terumi, I _will_ ki-" I couldn't finish my sentence. It was as if there was something preventing me; stopping me from saying the word _kill._

"…You'll what, Cara?" he taunted, walking towards me yet again. I tried to move; to jump out of the way and onto a roof or something, but to no avail. My legs seemed to stop working.

"…I'll…I'll…" I struggled, shaking slightly as he placed a hand on either side of my shoulders, and leant forwards, his face nearing mine.

"You'll have to speak up, Cara. I can't hear you," he teased, his lips brushing against my ear. I gasped in shock as I felt his tongue trace patterns along my earlobe.

"I…I…" I gasped, not getting the time to finish off my sentence, before Terumi's lips were against mine in a lust-filled kiss. I struggled a little, but I knew it was useless. If I struggled, Terumi would grip me even tighter, and that would lead to me getting suffocated.

XXX

Our lips parted, and as I stared up into his eyes, I remembered Rachel's words.

_Because, Cara…from what I've managed to find out…you are the spitting image of his deceased wife…_

My eyes widened as a sudden realisation hit me, and I couldn't stop myself from cradling Terumi's face in my hands.

"…Terumi," I whispered, and his eyes seemed to soften a little at my voice. He grasped my hands, surprisingly lightly for him, and guided them down to his chest, where I felt the rapid beating of his heart.

"…Rosa," he whispered, and I couldn't help but smile a little. Seeing Terumi like this – it was like he was a small child who had gotten lost and was desperately searching for his mother or father.

I pulled him closer, so that our foreheads were touching. For once, I didn't want the responsibility. I didn't want to fight. I just wanted to let someone else take charge for once; to follow them around like a lost puppy and not have to worry about their well-being. I didn't love Terumi; my heart already belonged to another. But…I felt something for him. Sympathy? He had lost his entire family in one short moment. Yes, of course I felt sympathy for him. I couldn't bare to see Terumi's face return to that horrid grin that spelt death any longer, so I said the only thing that came to mind, that would forever regret.

"Yes, Terumi. It's me. It's Rosa…" I whispered, a single tear falling down my cheek…

XXX

"Ragna! Ragna, you horrid creature! Wake up!"

Ragna groaned, and his eyes fluttered open, only to widen instantly as he saw Rachel's face only inches away from his own.

"AHH! G-GHOST!" he screamed, jumping up and dashing away from the young vampire. Rachel smirked; she couldn't help but do so after the… 'performance' she had given him.

"Scared of ghosts, are we, Ragna?" she taunted, and Ragna seemed to awaken fully at that moment, his face returning to his usual pissed look.

"No. I'm not afraid of ghosts, Rachel. But did you have to just…be that close? Scared the shit outta me," he grumbled, slumping down in the rose field they were currently in.

"Ragna, you of all people should know that I don't respect anyone's personal space anymore. If I did, I would be…dare I say it…less smart," she sighed, flicking one of her pale pigtails out of the way of her face.

"Less smart? Rachel, as far as I'm concerned, you have an IQ of less than 10," Ragna joked, causing Rachel to glower at him.

"Why the nerve! Well…I guess you don't want to know what has happened to Cara, then?" she questioned, and Ragna's expression changed immediately. He stumbled to his feet, to dash towards her, gripping her shoulders a little tighter than necessary.

"Cara? Where is she? How is she? Is she in danger? What has-"

"Calm yourself, Ragna. She's fine; she's not hurt in any way. She's in Kagutsuchi," Rachel murmured, and Ragna let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. She did what I told her to do," he said, and Rachel's eyebrows furrowed together a little.

"…However," she whispered, causing Ragna to look her in the eye, "I'm afraid you won't like who she's with."

XXX

As Rachel uttered his name, Ragna felt a rush of cold spread through his body. His hands clenched into fists, and his teeth gritted together as his eyes narrowed into slits.

"…Terumi…that bastard!" he yelled, his fists tightening slightly.

"Rachel, I don't care if I mess up this whole shift or anything! Just… take me to Kagutsuchi! Now!" he growled, and Rachel nodded mutely, not questioning his motives. Chances are she already knew them anyway.

With a small intake of breath, Rachel cast a spell, making a small black portal appear from thin air. Ragna sped into it, Rachel followed behind him slowly.

She paused for a short moment, choosing to look up at the moonlit sky.

"…I pray for your safety, Cara," she whispered, before disappearing into the vortex…

**~Omake~**

Cara: *sighs, and slumps down on a conveniently placed couch*

Ragna: *comes into the room, surprisingly relaxed* Mizu.

Cara: *turns and smiles at Ragna* Ragna. Hi.

Ragna: *smiles* What're you doing?

Cara: Nothin'. You?

Ragna: Same. *sighs, and slumps down next to her*

*silence for around a minute or so, before Ragna glances at Cara*

Ragna: Hey…Mizu? Are you okay? You're very…quiet.

Cara: Yeah…just a little sad.

Ragna: Why?

Cara: Just…because… *mumbles something under her breath*

Ragna: What? I didn't quite catch that.

Taokaka: She said, 'Wheatley died!' meow!

Ragna & Cara: Huh? *turn to see Taokaka standing in the doorway, her ears flat against her forehead in an act of sadness*

Ragna: …Wheatley? Who the hell is that?

Raggy: *walks into the room, sobbing* He was such a good little Intelligence Dampening Core! Why did he have to get thrown into space! It's so unfair! Wheatley! I love you! Please come back!

Cara: He never meant any harm! Damn you, Valve, for making Portal 2 so sad at the end!

Taokaka: Hey! Think of it this way; he said at the end that is he ever saw her again, he'd say he's sorry, mew! That means there might be a Portal 3!

Raggy: I know…but it's still sad! *cries*

Cara: I know! *cries*

Taokaka: Mew… *cries*

Ragna: Uhh… o_0… please rate and review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	15. Rescue

_A/N: You can kill me all you want, but the updates are slower than usual. I have exams, so live with it. I will promise to post most in the summer; I'm off school then. But until then, expect slow updates. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed…ahem, Tora?_

_Tora: Raggy does not in any way, shape or form own the characters of BlazBlue, except for Mizu Kurenai._

_Raggy: Okay…now onto chapter 14! Also, Note: there is some fluff in this chapter! Not M rated stuff, but a little bit of…that stuff. You get me. No sex, but nearly ^_^;_

**Chapter 14: Rescue**

I sighed, and snuggled in closer to the warm chest. I felt the pressure of someone's lips against my forehead, and slowly, I opened my eyes.

"…Terumi?" I whispered, rubbing my eyes. I saw the figure nod mutely, and then, in the next moment, I was pinning down, and his lips were hungrily crushing against my own. I didn't bother to fight back; after all, I wouldn't last even a minute against him. He was too strong.

Our lips parted, and I stared up into his bright golden eyes.

"Rosa…" he muttered, and his lips were upon mine again…

*.*.*

"You can't be serious?" Ragna yelled, glaring daggers at Rachel.

"His deceased wife? You told her that? Have you gone crazy?"

"I only told her what she needed to know. If I hadn't, someone else would have sooner or later," Rachel countered, making the Grim reaper go silent.

"…you do realise that if we both get out of this alive, Imma' kill you so much, that not even you will be able to revive yourself. I don't give a shit about the shifts anymore," Ragna stated glumly, staring at the floor. Rachel stopped suddenly; the loud clipping of her heels against the walkways ceasing immediately.

Ragna was about to turn to see what she was doing, before he felt a hand connect with his cheek in a vicious slap. He stumbled back, groaning in surprise and pain.

"Ah! W-What the hell, Rab-"

"Don't! Don't you dare call me that!"

Ragna's eyes widened in shock. Since when had Rachel ever had this reaction to his teasing?

"You don't give a shit? Is that what you said?" Rachel hissed, her voice like venom.

"Whoa! Yes…I really don't, Rachel! What's the point in replaying all of this crap again and again? You expecting it to change? You looking for something?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm looking for something, Ragna!"

"Then what the hell are you looking for?"

"…Hope…"

Ragna froze; his eyes wider than saucers. Did she just say…hope?

"…What?"

"That girl…that girl is hope," Rachel murmured, turning her head away from the criminal.

"…You mean Cara?"

Rachel shook her head sadly, refusing to look Ragna in the eye.

"Not Cara…Mizu…"

*.*.*

My eyes widened, as a name rang through my mind. Mizu.

What was that? My name? No…I was Cara…no, Rosa. I was Rosa…wait, what was I saying?

"Terumi…I…" I whispered, not being able to finish my sentence, before his lips were on mine in a fiery kiss.

Of course I wasn't Rosa; that had been Terumi's wife; his deceased wife. So why was I so sure that I was…unless…Terumi had planned this all along?

"Terumi…stop, I-" Once again, my pleas for him to stop were stopped by his lips caressing against my own.

I pulled away from his embrace, my face hard.

"Terumi. Stop," I growled, my hands balling into fists by my sides. He smiled; a sick, twisted grimace that made my spine tingle.

"Feisty. I like that in a woman," he chuckled, and before I stop him, his hands were running down my sides; pausing to caress my hips, before moving lower, to travel down my legs. I shivered, and attempted to move; to punch, to kick. Anything that would get me away from this maniac.

"No! Stop it! I-ah!" my yells rapidly turned into gasps as one of his began to caress my inner thighs.

_No,_ I thought, _he isn't going to-_

My thoughts were interrupted by his other hand grabbing one of my clothed breasts, massaging it roughly. I shrieked, and struggled in his grasp.

"Let go of me! Help! Someone, He-"

"Oh, but we're only just getting started, Cara!" Terumi hissed in my ear, causing me to freeze.

"You…you knew it was me?" I stuttered, my face going pale.

"All along. And you know why I didn't say anything?"

"…Why?" I whimpered, my body going limp in his grasp.

Terumi's lips were at my ear in that instant, and the words that he uttered to me filled my entire head with dread.

My screams echoed the empty corridors.

*.*.*

"Cara!" Ragna yelled, hearing her screams.

"Rachel, which way?" Ragna asked the mute vampire. She pointed in the direction of Hazama's office, and he nodded, before dashing off down the hallway. She sighed, and followed soon after, her majestic dress billowing out behind her.

Soon enough, Ragna reached the office. He readied himself, before taking a deep breath, and charging through the door.

"Mizu!" he yelled, his eyes going wide at the scene in front of him. Hazama…no, Terumi was straddling her hips, his hands caressing her sides as he stared hungrily at her. Ragna's eyes travelled downwards, and he glared as he saw that she was topless; the only thing covering her breasts was a simple white bra.

"DEAD SPIKE!" Ragna yelled, and a dark energy flowed from his Azure Grimoire, hitting the unsuspecting Terumi head-on. He tumbled backwards, freeing Mizu, who jumped up, and ran to Ragna, clutching at his waist tightly. She sobbed into his chest, the tears already staining his shirt. He sighed, and nodded to Rachel, who had just walked in.

"Go, Ragna! Here!" Rachel passed Ragna a piece of cloth; her shirt.

"Oh, well if it isn't the vampire! How've you be-"

"BADEN BADEN LILY!"

"Gwaaahh!"

"Do you not listen! Go! Mizu! Remember what I told you!"

Ragna stared at the two girls, who nodded to each other. Mizu tugged at Ragna's arm, urging him towards the door.

"C'mon, Ragna! Let's go!" she yelled. He nodded, and soon, the pair were through the door; racing through the hallways of the NOL…

**~Omake~**

Ragna: Well…that was a fluffy chapter, wasn't it?

Mizu: Yeah…too bad it wasn't with… *mutters the word 'you' under her breath*

Ragna: Huh? What was that?

Mizu: Huh? Oh, nothing!

Ragna: Oh…okay then…so…you wanna make out?

Mizu: HECK YES! I mean…umm….yeah?

Ragna: *leans in*

Mizu: *leans in*

Ragna: …PFFFFFFFFT! I can't believe you fell for that! *rolls around floor laughing*

Mizu: GODDAMMIT RAGNA!

Ragna: *stops laughing* ah…so yeah, review, stay tuned for next chapter…yada…yada…yada…


	16. Argument

_A/N: Hi guys! Chapter 15 here for you! Tora? Would you like to do the disclaimer…? Er…Tora?_

_Ragna: I'll do it. Tora's got her hands…er…paws full with Tao._

_Raggy: Tao? Why?_

_Ragna: You don't wanna know…_

_Raggy: Oh…okay…then please, read the disclaimer!_

_Ragna: … Raggy does not in any way, shape or form own the characters of BlazBlue, except for Mizu Kurenai._

_Raggy: Thanks! Now! Onto chapter 15!_

**Chapter 15: Argument**

"Ragna!" I yelled for the umpteenth time, desperately trying to make the man stop, or at the very least slow down. "Wait! I can't…"

He didn't, though. He just continued without me; his shoulders tensed up so tightly that I thought his crimson jacket would split from the pressure. I stopped; my breath like smoke in the early morning air. It was quite cold, even in the middle of a Hierarchical City.

I felt something grab my hand and pull me forwards, and my eyes widened as I began to get dragged along by a very moody Ragna.

"C'mon! Hurry up!" he growled, refusing to even look at me. My irises lowered to the floor in sadness, and I let him drag me through the empty streets of Orient Town.

*.*.*

We finally came to a stop in an alleyway somewhere in the middle of Orient Town. I fell to my knees; coughing manically as I tried to get the much-needed oxygen down my throat.

"We're…safe," I muttered under my breath; obviously not quiet enough, as Ragna turned to give me an unfriendly glare.

"Safe? You think we're safe?" he growled, his hands clenching into fists as he strode towards me, "if anything we're in more danger than we started out in!"

"Ragna…I'm-"

"What? You're sorry? That doesn't cut it, Mizu, and you know it!" Ragna yelled, and I winced at his sudden outburst. Why was he being so harsh?

"…what did I do?" I whispered, tears beginning to fill in my eyes. Ragna turned, a scowl plastered on his face.

"…Everything," he muttered coldly, and I gasped. What…did he just say?

"…Everything?" I repeated, and he stormed up to me, our faces only inches apart.

"Yes! Everything! If it hadn't have been for you, I would have been at the Cauldron a long time ago! I might have even destroyed it, for crying out loud! But you…you just _had_ to butt it, didn't you? You and your friggin' upbeat nature! All your positive thoughts! You're slowing me down!" he yelled angrily, and I closed my eyes, and whimpered.

*.*.*

He was right; I had been slowing him down. All of this crap that had happened with Terumi over the past couple of days had completely drained me of any will I had left to fight. I didn't want to do this anymore. I wanted to go back to the lake, and just…shut down. I didn't want to have to deal with this anymore.

But then, why did Ragna's words hurt so much? Why did they make my blood boil with such an intense anger? He was right about me slowing him down; I knew that. But…his words tore at my heart, and it hurt so much. It made me ache all over, and in that moment I just wanted to curl up and be as small and unnoticeable as I possibly could.

I finally came to a realisation; the man I had given my heart to…was pushing me away. Rejection washed over me like a gigantic wave, and I opened my eyes, to glare at him.

"…If that's how you feel, then maybe I should just leave!" I hissed, getting to my feet, brushing myself off, before turning to leave.

"…Fine. See if I care," he grumbled, stalking away from me. I glared at his form, before walking away; throwing the one thing I had promised to hold onto to the floor. My necklace.

*.*.*

I sighed, and made my way around yet another corner. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. I just…had to get away. I felt so weak, but I really didn't have the strength to go back and face him. My heart couldn't take it any longer.

A few drops of rain fell, and I looked upwards, past the rooftops, towards the cloud-filled skies. My eyes began to fill with tears, and I dropped to me knees in the middle of Orient Town.

"…Why does it have to hurt so much? I never meant to make anyone angry; especially not him! Please…just…I want…" I paused, wiping my eyes with my hand before whispering, "…I want to die…"

"…Mizu?" a familiar voice murmured, and I gasped, and turned, to see Torakaka standing behind me; her hooded face portraying shock and worry.

"Mizu? What's wrong? Where's Ragna?" she asked, coming to my side, and crouching down.

"…I just…I wanna go home, Tora…" I sobbed, holding my head in my hands, "I wanna go home…"

*.*.*

"…Of course. I will take care of her…poor soul," a woman's voice echoed, and I winced a little in discomfort. The last thing I remembered was holding onto Torakaka as she comforted me. Had I maybe passed out?

"Thank you, Doctor. I really appreciate it," Torakaka's voice murmured, and my mood turned foul. So she had sent me to a doctor? Fair enough; she wasn't at the top of my 'Buddy List'.

"But…Ragna the Bloodedge? Why would she…" the doctor whispered, and my body went rigid as she mentioned Ragna. I really didn't want to think about him right now.

"Believe what you like, Litchi, but Ragna isn't all bad. He has his reasons for destroying the NOL branches. He does it for his family," Tora countered, and my entire head went blank. For…his family?

"Mizu is Ragna's friend. She didn't know about Ragna's past, nor his status now. She has only just met him," Tora continued, and I chose that time to groan a little, making my presence known.

"Mizu?" Tora muttered, and I felt the shifts in the air as the two women came towards me.

"Mizu? Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand," the doctor asked, and I felt warm fingertips place themselves in my palm. With a little effort, I was able to squeeze her fingers gently.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, to stare at the doctor.

"…Sup', Doc?" I whispered, smiling a little at her kind face.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright! You were in quite a state when Tora brought you in!" the doctor sighed, clearly relieved.

"My name is Litchi Faye-Ling. I'm the head doctor here at my clinic," she introduced, and I nodded a little.

"It's…very nice to meet, you, Litchi…And Tora…thanks for bringing me here," I whispered, nodding to the Kaka, who smiled happily at me.

"Now…what happened to you?" Litchi asked tenderly, and my happiness faded in that moment, I sighed, and with a heavy heart, I began to recite my tale…

**~ Omake ~**

Ragna: Oh god, oh, god, oh god….

Raggy: *walks in, to see Ragna pacing* …What the hell is wrong with you?

Ragna: *not noticing Raggy* She's gonna eat me alive! I'm not gonna be able to survive this time! I'll be destroyed if she finds out what I said to Mizu…

Raggy: Ur…Ragna?

Ragna: *turns, to see Raggy in the doorway* AHHH! GHOST!

Raggy: Yes. Totally. I look like a ghost…*storms up to Ragna and backhands him across the face* COULD A GHOST DO THAT? HUH?

Ragna: N-No…I guess not…

Raggy: …Geez, Ragna? What the hell is wrong with you? You've been such a downer these past few seconds…

Ragna: …I miss Mizu…

Raggy: …You do? What happened to Mr. I Don't Care from this chapter?

Ragna: Hey, you should know! You made me that way!

Raggy: Don't you start blaming me, asshole! This chapter was relevant to the plot!

Ragna: It was also extremely short! What's wrong with you!

Raggy: *glares*

Ragna: Aheh… please rate, review, yada, yada, yada…please, seriously. I'm friggin' gonna die if you don't…


	17. Reconcile

_A/N: Chapter 16 already? Whoa…what's wrong with me?_

_Ragna: You've got nothing else better to do, so you've decided to try and get a few chapters finished, so you're closer to the ending, and can start the sequel?_

_Raggy: That's right…hey, how did you know?_

_Ragna: …You talk a lot in your sleep._

_Raggy: …How do you know that?_

_Ragna: Um…hey, look the disclaimers arrived!_

_Raggy: Hey! Wai-_

_Ragna: Raggy does not in any way, shape or form own the characters of BlazBlue, except for Mizu Kurenai. _

_Raggy: …thanks? Anyway, please enjoy chapter 16!_

**Chapter 16: Reconcile**

"…and that's everything. That's what's happened," I whispered, my fingers clutching at the sheets of the hospital bed tightly, my knuckles going white from the pressure I was putting them through.

"…I see…it sounds as if you've been through a lot…" Litchi murmured, and at the back of my mind, I idly pondered whether or not she believed me. She seemed so nice; she had listened to what I had to say, and had comforted me when need be. I felt wanted for a change.

"She speaks the truth, Litchi. I was there for a part of it. I couldn't have explained the situation better than Mizu has," Tora added, and I smiled at her. The two of them; they were being so kind.

"I'm not doubting her in the slightest, Tora, I assure you…it's just…you said you and Ragna argued…what was it about?" Litchi asked, and I looked away from them, my mood turning depressive.

"…he said that I was slowing him down," I whispered, my hands clenching into fists by my sides, "he said that if I hadn't have met him, he would have reached the Cauldron already, and maybe destroyed it. It made me feel horrible. Right here," I said, placing my hands to my heart, feeling a little childish. But, I had to let this out. I had to get it out in the open. I couldn't keep bottling it up.

"I see…Tora; could you give us a minute? I wish to speak with Mizu alone," Litchi murmured, and she nodded, and left the room. Litchi came and sat next to me on the bed, her panda, Lao Jiu, blinking cutely a couple of times, making me smile.

"…I think I know why those words hurt you so badly," Litchi murmured to me, making my eyes go wide in shock.

"Really?" I stammered, and she nodded.

"It's because…you're in love with Ragna…aren't you?" she guessed, and I blushed, and looked away.

"There's no need for you to deny it. I understand the situation you're in. Believe me; I too, have someone who is very close to me. I love him, too," she whispered, placing a hand on her heart. I smiled; she was a beautiful woman; how could she not have someone who loves her? She probably had a ton of admirers…

"You do?" I whispered, and she nodded sadly.

"Yes…sadly, he cannot be with us today, but…I still love him," she murmured, and a wave of sympathy washed over me.

"…what happened to him? If you don't mind me asking…" I asked, and she shook her head sadly.

"Back in the day, I was a scientist, working for Sector Seven. We were a group of people that strongly opposed the NOL, or the Library. The man I had fallen in love with was also a scientist…his name was Lotte Carmine," she began, and I settled in, to listen to her story.

"We were research partners, him and I. Getting along with Lotte was like…breathing. It seemed natural. He was so easy to talk to, and to have a laugh with," she sighed, her eyes fluttering closed.

"But…all things have to end sooner or later. We were researching the Boundary at the time, the place of no return – the place where various timelines intercept each other – yet still, it is an endless cycle of nothingness," she explained, and I leaned closer, intrigued.

"Lotte always enjoyed his research. But sometimes he took things too far. This was one of those times. He…entered the Boundary," she murmured, and my eyes widened. He entered the _Boundary?_ Even I knew better than to do something like that. Seishin had uttered many bad things about the Boundary when I was in his 'care', and the thought of the place always made shivers run down my spine. It sounded like a horrible place.

"…What happened to him?" I whispered, and she sighed again, opening her eyes.

"…The Boundary is no place for a human to be. The Boundary…how could I explain it…it spat him back out. But, by that time, the Boundary had corroded him so much, he didn't even have a solid form anymore. He was…an amorphous creature. Many saw him as a monster, and they cast him aside. But me…no…I still believe that Lotte is still there. Fighting…" she murmured, clenching her hands into fists. My eyes lowered to the floor, and I shifted closer to the doctor, so that our shoulders were touching gently.

"…I believe that too," I murmured, averting her gaze, choosing to keep my eyes glued to the floor.

"You do? But…why?"

"I trust you, Litchi. And if you say that Lotte is still alive; still fighting, then I'll stand with you. I owe you that much. You listened to me when I needed someone to talk to, so I want to return the favor," I explained, and I looked up, to see Litchi smiling warmly at me.

"…Thank you, Mizu. That means a lot to me," she murmured, and embraced me tightly. I gasped, but hugged her back, a little nervous. The last time I had hugged…well, that had been-

My eyes widened as thoughts of Ragna flowed through my mind, of our last encounter. His face contorted with anger. My heart sank at the memories, and I seemed to lose all ability t go on in that moment. I sagged against Litchi, making her pull back in confusion.

"Mizu? Are you alright?" she asked, and I shook my head slightly, tumbling forwards. She caught me in her arms, and she began to murmur my name worriedly. No…not my name…my false identity. I wasn't Mizu. I was Cara. Then…why did I have to hide it? Surely it wasn't that secretive…was it?

I didn't have enough time to ponder the thoughts, before I was plunged into unconsciousness…

*.*.*

"Tora, I'm not playing anymore of your friggin' games. Now, where is she?"

I was awoken suddenly by a harsh familiar voice echoing through Litchi's clinic. My eyes flickered open, and I instantly stared at the doorway leading out of my room. No…it couldn't be! What on earth was he doing here?

"What's going on here – R-Ragna," I heard Litchi's voice fade into nothingness, as she figured out exactly what I had only a few moments before.

"…You the one who runs this place?" Ragna grumbled, his voice low and harsh, making me shiver.

"Y-Yes. I am. What do you want here?" Litchi stuttered, finally gaining the courage to answer him. In that moment, complete and utter silence seemed to consume the clinic; no one really sure of what to say. The next moment, and I heard a loud crash, and someone yell out in pain. The wall separating my private room from the main part of the clinic had something pinned up against it, and I had a pretty good idea of what was going on.

"Now I'll ask this only once. Where is Mizu?" Ragna growled, and Litchi gulped, before shaking her head.

"She doesn't want to see you, Ragna," she murmured softly, causing Ragna to pull her away from the wall, only to slam her back into it again, causing the breath to whoosh out of her in a gust. I clambered out of bed; staggering a little as I attempted to get my balance.

"I don't care! Now where is she?" Ragna yelled, his voice threatening to be heard from outside the clinic. Chances are that he didn't even care.

I chose that moment to limp towards a chair that was sitting in the edge of the room, and grab my dagger sheaths; slinging them around my waist and clicking them in place. I was ready to step in now.

*.*.*

"…What do you want?" I muttered, as I stepped out of the doorway of my room, and into the main part of the clinic. All eyes turned to me, and I dropped my gaze, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"…Mizu," Ragna whispered, and I heard Litchi's form drop to the floor as he stalked towards me. I cringed, waiting for the yelling to begin.

What I didn't expect however, was for his warm arms to wrap themselves around me, and pull me into his chest in a tight hug. I gasped, and my eyes flickered upwards, to meet his own.

"…don't you ever run off like that again," he murmured, and I looked away, my mood turning foul.

"…You made me do it," I muttered, pouting a little, "You said some hurtful things, y'know…"

My eyes widened as he chuckled, and his lips brushed my forehead. Did…did he just…?

"Yeah, I did…and I'm sorry for saying those things…the moment…everything that has happened; I caught up to me, and I got lost in the moment. All of my anger, I took out on you. I'm sorry," he murmured, low enough so only I could hear. I smiled, and hugged him gently.

"…I forgive you, Ragna…"

**~ Omake ~**

Raggy & Mizu: *playing Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 on PS3*

*Ragna walk in*

Ragna: …Oh God. More ninjas.

Raggy: *without looking away from screen* What do you mean, more ninjas?

Ragna: I just ran into that Bang Shishigami guy. Gave me some trouble-

Mizu: That's real nice, Ragna…Oh, no! 

Raggy: ha-ha! That's the sharingan for you! Totally unbeatable!

Mizu: Unless I went up against you with Sasuke…

Raggy: Oh, don't even go there! Team Kakashi is designed to overpower anything. Thanks to Naruto's Rasengan, I can…

Ragna: O…kay? Anyway, please review, rate, yada, yada, yada…

*.*.*

_**Please R & R.**_


	18. Change Of Plan

_A/N: …I know people have been waiting patiently for me to update this, and I'm SO SO SORRY! I kinda went off BlazBlue for a while; y'know how it is, but now I've gained interest with it again, now that I have the 3DS version of Continuum Shift 2! Ahem…Ragna?_

_Ragna: Raggy does not in any way, shape or form own the characters of BlazBlue, except for Mizu Kurenai…this chapter better be good…making the readers wait this long…idiot…_

_Raggy: Err, since when have you ever cared about this story, and hey! That's Noel's pet name! Use it on her, not me!_

_Ragna: …o_0_

**Chapter 17: Change Of Plan**

"No…Mizu, wait a second!" Litchi's voice seemed to echo through me, and I turned slightly, to stare at her in confusion.

"Litchi? What is it?" I asked, taking in the slightly angered expression with caution.

"Ragna…what you did to Mizu was unforgivable…you think that just because you came and said _sorry,_ things will suddenly be alright?"

"Litchi, please don-" my pleas for her to cease were stopped by Ragna placing a hand in front of me. I looked up at him; why was he stopping me?

"No…I…I knew this was coming," he muttered, and with a hefty sigh, he turned to face the doctor.

"Look…Litchi, is it? I don't know what Mizu told you, but whatever it is, I suggest you just forget about it. Now…" Ragna mumbled, his hands clenching into fists when Litchi took a step forward in challenge.

"I'm sorry…but what happened…I can't let you put Mizu through that again…if you want to get her back…then you'll have to go through me!" Litchi argued, launching herself at the now surprised Ragna. With a growl, he dodged, pulling me out of the way as Litchi dashed past us. I gulped, and tugged on Ragna's jacket.

"Please…don't fight her…"

"She's not giving me much of a choice, here!" Ragna yelled, and grabbed me by the waist as Litchi began to run as us again, only this time she was ready. With a yell, she lashed out at Ragna, catching him across the face with her leg. The strength with what she did it must have been amazing, since Ragna's hold on me was weakened, and he went flying backwards.

"Litchi! Stop it!" I yelled, trying to calm the woman down. She shook her head violently, and touched my hand gently.

"No, Mizu…you have to know…he's a wanted criminal! I can't have you running around getting into trouble!"

"But…I won't-"

"But you will, Mizu! Hanging around with the Grim Reaper is like betraying your country! It is frowned upon! You could get executed by the NOL if you-"

"Why do you care?" I yelled suddenly, making the room go silent. Litchi stared at me in shock; she hadn't been expecting my outburst. In the corner of my eye, I saw Ragna staring at me with equal shock. Tora helped him to his feet, but as soon as he was stable, he slapped her hand…err, paw away.

"Why do you care about what I do or who I hang out with? You're not my mother! I have no family! They're all dead!" I hissed bitterly, thinking back to my encounter with my twin.

"No one has ever been there for me before, and I don't need anyone now! So don't even bother…" I muttered, hanging my head low, so no one could see my eyes. See that I was on the edge of tears. See that I was breaking.

"Mizu…I had no idea you…I'm sor-"

"No! Don't show me sympathy…don't…" I paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, "you're…you're just like the rest of them…you all think I'm weak; that I'm just a little girl who can't even take care of herself! Well, I'll show you…I'll show _all _of you!" I hissed, dashing past Litchi, Tora, and even Ragna, to get to the door.

"Ragna…I'm sorry…I need to go…I'm sorry…" I whispered, before dashing out of the door, and into the streets of Orient Town…

*.*.*

I ran for what seemed like forever; to where I wasn't sure, but I needed to get out of Kagutsuchi. Screw the mission I was given; Ragna could get rid of the Cauldron on his own. Screw all of the people I had met; it wasn't like I had grown attached to any of them. Screw…just screw it all. I had had enough of everything. With a heavy heart, I slowed my pace; knowing that if anyone had tried to follow me, I would have lost them in the crowds.

I chose the time to look at my surroundings. I seemed to have ended up in a port or some kind; the many airships perched dormant easily gave me that idea. I scanned around, looking for any way to sneak onto one of them. With a small sigh, I fell to my knees; gripping the railing for support.

"…Um…excuse me, miss…Is everything alright?" a small shy voice asked, and my head snapped up, to see a young woman staring at me. Her bright green eyes seemed to stare into my soul as she assessed me.

"…Yeah…I'm fine…thanks," I muttered as she helped me to my feet. My eyes widened as I took in her uniform; sure I wasn't exactly _well-dressed, _but I was a little bit more…_decent _than that…

"Are you sure you're alright, Miss? You seem very pale…" the woman asked again, and I nodded, trying to smile.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm sorry to have worried you…" I murmured, trying to sound happier than I was. She seemed to buy it; her face lighting up as she gave me a smile.

"It's fine…but…I do have a question," the woman asked, and I cocked my head in confusion.

"A…question?"

"Yes…what are you doing here? This port is reserved for NOL members only…it's a private port," she explained, and I chuckled at my stupidity.

"Oh…is it? I'm sorry; I guess I just wasn't paying attention," I murmured, and she nodded.

"It's ok. Just…be more careful next time…um…miss?"

"Ur…Yes?" I asked, noting now that her outfit was probably a uniform. There was no doubt in my mind that she was an officer…

"…May I…know your name, please?" She asked, bowing a little. I smiled; she seemed so shy.

"Of course. My name is… Mizu Kurenai. And your's?" I countered, not wanting to share anymore information with her than necessary. The woman straightened up; looking more like a soldier now than she had since I had encountered her.

"My name is Lieutenant Noel Vermillion, of the Fourth Division of the Praetorian guard, working for the NOL," she introduced, and I couldn't help but chuckle at her formality.

"Well then, Miss. Vermillion. I'm sorry to have caused you any trouble. I really should be going now-"

"Oh, but…I'm sorry for intruding, but…it seems to me like…you were trying to get away from something, earlier…" she murmured, and I sighed. So she had seen me.

"Look…Miss. Vermillion-"

"Please; just call me Noel."

"Ok…Noel…I don't know what you saw, but I assure you; I'm fine. I just wanted to take a walk, and clear my head. That's all…" I murmured, trying to convince her that nothing was wrong.

*.*.*

I gasped suddenly as our eyes met, and a chill ran through me. What…who was she?

A flash; a memory perhaps? I didn't know; my thoughts were hazy; it was as if someone was deliberately trying to stop me from seeing these things. I pushed however, trying to figure out how I knew this girl…

The thought struck me, and I gasped loudly.

"Um…Mizu? Are you okay?"

The real world came crashing down on me like a tidal wave, and all I could do was whisper what I had seen to her.

"…Saya…"

**~Omake~**

Ragna: AHH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!

Raggy: I know…I know…

Ragna: I mean, she left me, for crying out loud! How stupid can she get?

Raggy: I know… I know…

Ragna: How'd you EFFING KNOW!

Raggy: *slams hands down on table* I'M THE FRIGGIN' AUTHOR, ASSHOLE!

Mizu: Er…guys?

Ragna & Raggy: WHAT?

Mizu: Um…please rate and review! See you guys in the next chapter!


	19. Astral Projector

_A/N: Eheh…hi guys…it's been a while again, hasn't it? Yeah…school and stuff; they get in the way. But, now I'm on study leave, so I __**should **__be able to write a few more chapters! That's a __**should.**__ I might not; after all, study leave is meant for studying. But then again, I am more of a cram in one night kind of girl, so…yeah…enough about my revision habits._

_Ragna: Raggy does not in any way, shape or form own the characters of BlazBlue, except for Mizu Kurenai…revision habits…tch…_

_Raggy: …shut up…So, without further ado, I give you Chapter 18!_

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Astral Projector**

"…Saya…"

Saya. Ragna's sister. She was…no. No way. No way was Noel lying to me. She couldn't be Saya…but then…why did they look so alike?

"Sa…ya…?" Noel repeated, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"I'm not sure I understand."

My body suddenly became very cold, as if all of the blood had been drained out of it, and then darkness enveloped me; constricting me kind of like how a snake would when killing its' prey. The thought of snakes only reminded me more of Terumi, and I grabbed at my head, trying to banish the thoughts before they got too vivid and I lost control.

"…She has seen too much."

I gasped as I heard the familiar voice, the terror now surging through me like a current. No…it couldn't be…

* * *

"…S-seishin?" I stuttered, opening my eyes to find myself face to face with my worst nightmare. I was back in the lake, with Seishin curling around my body like a boa constrictor around a tree branch. His eyes; so full of rage and evil, caught my own, making a shiver pass through me. And then a smirk graced his features, and I gulped, knowing that I was probably done for.

"So, you remember me? That was some stunt you pulled y'know; escaping like that when you saw a human near…very clever…but now I have you back…" he chuckled, his tail lifting my chin up as his reptilian tongue glided across my cheek; tasting the fear that was practically radiating off me. I whimpered, but didn't resist, knowing that without Ragna to save me, I would die here.

"…But, lucky for you, I can't keep you here…your body has other ideas."

This made my thoughts reel. My body? What was he talking about?

"…This may sound a little farfetched, but your body is where you left it. Your soul - your conscience - however, is back in the lake, back with me…you're an astral projector, Mizu Kurenai…or should I say…Cara?" Seishin explained, chuckling a little as I blinked in confusion.

"An…astral projector?"

"An astral projection is basically an out of body experience. You're doing it now, and you have been for some time, when you were with me at the lake. You don't remember…do you?"

"…No. I don't…you say I've been having these projections since I was with you…but then…why did they stop when-"

"The Grim Reaper came along? Simple; because his Azure Grimoire has the power to reap souls. If you _did _have an astral projection when you were with him, you would die. You may not have known it, but your body itself saw the danger, and acted accordingly," Seishin muttered, his tail unfurling around me, allowing me some room to move. I couldn't ignore the uneasy feeling in my gut; why was Seishin being so…co-operative? So nice to me?

"…You…you kept me trapped here for so long…and you expect me…to believe you?" I murmured, the anger seeping into my tone.

"I did not trap. I protected you, you whelp!" Seishin snarled back, causing me to flinch.

"I protected you for as long as I could from that _abomination_ that wanted you so badly!" he continued, and I cringed as the thoughts of Terumi came back. That man; just how much did he have to torture me?

"…Why?"

Seishin's angered expression disappeared, and was replaced by a sombre look. He turned his head to the side, staring into the murky depths of the lake.

"…To repay a debt…to Jubei," he murmured, and my eyes widened.

* * *

"When the Black Beast was around, the Council tried everything in it's power to save the world. Heh; when I say it, it sounds so cliché. But it was the truth; we were trying to save it. I mean, what was the point of having Guardians if there wasn't anything to guard? Back then…I was still just a kid…" Seishin murmured, not moving his body at all as he reminisced.

"The Council deployed groups of Guardians to try and kill the Beast while the humans perfected their magic 'toys'; the Nox Nyctores. I was in one of those groups. I was young, and reckless; I was probably the first one to be taken down by one of the Beast's ugly heads…and then…he found me. Jubei. He saved me, and as a Guardian of the Water, I swore to repay his debt…and then, a few years later, he came to me…with you," he stated; his eyes now meeting mine.

"At first, I thought he was joking. It seemed such a silly request; keep this girl safe from _him, _and you'll repay your debt. That's what he said, more or less. So I accepted, and…well, you know the rest…"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Seishin really _had _been trying to protect me from Terumi. And all because my Master had saved him from the Black Beast. It just…blew my mind.

"…Then…I guess you must have been pretty pissed when I escaped then, huh?" I chuckled nervously, which earned me a low growl from the dragon.

"You have no idea, girl…but, you have another protector now…so I am not needed…" Seishin responded, his body beginning to fade in and out in the murky water.

"Tch…looks like my time is up, huh? Oh well, I knew I didn't have long…listen to me, Cara; whatever you do, don't tell that NOL girl anything. She has just as much of an important role as you do," Seishin instructed, and I nodded.

"If you want to share anything with anyone, tell the vampire. She's an Observer; she cannot interfere with the shifts… Ah…what else was it that I wanted to say?" Seishin uttered, his body seeming to contort in the water.

"Beware the pitch-black monster that lurks underground, the mask, and your other half. The girl with white hair shall help you, but do not take the protector with you," he growled, his voice beginning to fade as well. I struggled to take all of it in. The mask? A monster? My other half? Just what did he mean?

"And, Cara…above all else, beware of the snake…"

I shuddered. I didn't need to delve too deep to know what that meant.

"If you ever need my aid, then use your Call…you know what I mean…Farewell, child…"

And with that, he was gone; fading into the depths of the lake. On the other hand, I seemed to be ascending; my body feeling so much lighter than usual.

A bright flash, and I was back; in my body, back at the port. I had collapsed, and my eyes widened as I saw Noel standing over me, a worried expression on her face.

"Mizu! Are you alright?"

I didn't know why, but I suddenly didn't feel safe around the NOL officer anymore. The information that Seishin had shared with me had shook me to the core, and I didn't feel safe enough to tell her anything.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Noel!" I yelled, before pushing her away and jumping to my feet. As soon as I gained balance, I was off; sprinting back the way I had came, back towards Litchi's clinic, back towards Ragna. I looked back over my shoulder, to see her distant form vanishing as the crowds enveloped me once again. I stuck close to the walls; hoping to stay out of sight as I meandered my way through the crowds of bustling people.

I gasped as I felt a hand grip my upper arm, and I was wrenched backwards, and into an alleyway. I opened my mouth to scream, but another hand slammed down on my mouth, making me silent. My eyes widened at who my kidnapper was.

"Looking for someone, are we?"

* * *

**~Omake~**

Ragna: God…this is just…urgh…

Raggy: What? You got a problem with this chapter too?

Ragna: …This fanfic is getting way too confusing!

Raggy: Oh, shut your pie hole! Just because you have an IQ of less than 10! That's not my problem, and I refuse to take responsibility for it! Plus, BlazBlue on the whole is confusing, so why are you complaining to me! Complain to Mori!

Ragna: Er…who?

Raggy: Toshimichi Mori? Your creator…you know what? Eff this. Google it, asshole…Ahem…anyway, hope you enjoyed, please review, and stay tuned for the next chapter!

Ragna: And just to add (completely unrelated to anything that we have just mentioned, but-) Don't be racist! Be like Mario. He's an Italian plumber, created by Japanese people, who speaks English, and looks like a Mexican…apparently…Facebook told me to say it… o_0


End file.
